


Partners for Life

by WilSon98



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilSon98/pseuds/WilSon98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thought of how Will and Sonny will end up together with Arianna Grace in their lives as a happy family with no drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After waiting for hours, Will was finally carrying Arianna Grace in his arms. He never thought that something like this would ever happen. Will had never been this happy in his life. He held her close to his heart not wanting that moment to fade away. Beside him, he felt the warmth of Sonny's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"We made it this far together. She is going to have an amazing life." Sonny had said a few months ago. Now, they were sitting in the waiting room by themselves,after Will had told his parents that they didn't have to stay, because they were going home soon. They didn't stay long. They congratulated them both before they each went their separate ways.

Sitting there, Will looked back to his past. Of all the things that he went through, he didn't think that he would make it this far. Especially with Sonny. Without him, he wouldn't have had the courage to go through it. And he knew that he couldn't do it all on his own. Sonny would definitely not let Will go through it alone.

Last week, Will cried an endless amount of tears when Sonny proposed to him. His words choked in his throat, he tried swallowing the lump that formed. The way Sonny looked that night, Will could barely get any words out. Sonny was nervous and Will could tell. Sonny tried his best to propose the way he thought it out. It didn't come out the way he wanted it to, but he managed to do it without crying himself. Will could tell that Sonny was scared and nervous about something, but Will managed to say the right words to gently calm him down.

"Will, the first day I met you, I knew I wanted to be friends with you. And your friendship meant a lot to me. And it still does. I know it took some time for you to come out, and I was there by your side the whole way, and I didn't push you. But when you did, it brought us closer. Will, you stole my heart that day I fell in love with you. The one thing I know, is that no one will ever get between us. Not Brian, or Nick, or anyone else. No one compares to you will. We have gotten closer and stronger everyday. And I promise you, that I will never hurt you. You have given me someone to love. And you have given me your heart. There's nothing I'd love more than to be with you and Arianna Grace." Sonny went down on one knee and took a small box from his pocket, and looked into his eyes.

"Marry me?" Will already had tears in his eyes the second Sonny had started talking. It took Will a while to finally get the words in his mouth. He felt that heaviness in his throat and his chest managed to disappear. Sonny dropped his head in disappointment when Will hadn't said anything right away. Will fell to his knees and was eye level with Sonny. He gently lifted his head in both his hands and looked at him deeply.

"I could never say no." Sonny smiled his gorgeous million watt smile when he said that

"Really?"

"Really." Will laughed through his tears.

"You know what though?" Will managed to wipe away tears and find the right words to talk.

"What's that?"

"You took the words right out of my mind. Because I was planning to do this for you tomorrow." It was Sonny's turn to cry.

"So I ruined it for you?" Sonny laughed.

"No. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I know you would have reacted the same way I did. And I know you could never say no either."

"I love you Will. So much."

"I love you too Sonny."

"You never answered my question from before." Sonny regained composure after five minutes.

"What was the question again?" Will stopped and asked him as if he had forgotten, even though he didn't. He just wanted to hear him say it again.

"Marry me?"

"Yes." This time Sonny didn't have to wait for an answer. Will quickly responded as soon as Sonny asked him again. Lips were instantly connected. They managed to take it to the bed. And this time, they weren't making love as boyfriends, they were making love to each other as partners for life.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months after Arianna Grace was born, Will and Sonny had their own house with a white picket fence like they have always wanted. Sonny surprised Will by giving him a key. Will, who used that key to open the door to Sonny's apartment, was confused that the key didn't work. When Sonny did open the door, the apartment was empty.

"Sonny, where is all the furniture? And why did the key not work?"

"I had some suppliers taking it out. And that key does not work because it opens a different door. We just came so I could leave the old key." Sonny replied happily noticing the look on Will's face.

"But I thought we were finally going home."

"We are going home. The three of us are going to be living some place better."

"Where is this place exactly?"

"Well, let's just say, it's bigger than this studio apartment and it is what you've always wanted." Sonny left the apartment leaving Will standing there trying to process what Sonny just told him.

"Can you at least tell me?" Will said as he caught up with Sonny in the Square. Sonny laughed at his confusion and enthusiasm. That is the one thing that Will loves about Sonny. He keeps on surprising him when he least expects it. Even when he has had a bad day he manages to make him feel better.

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you. You have to figure it out."

"Can you at least give me a hint?" He said as they started walking.

"No."

"Please?" Will gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes. His blue eyes sparkled like diamonds and it was hard for Sonny to look at him when he did that. He would instantly feel guilty and his eyes made him feel like he was putty in Will's thoughts. Sonny gave him the biggest smile and laughed at him.

"Okay. Fine. But I will only give you certain clues. I don't want to give it away or else it would ruin the surprise."

"Fine by me. Now what's the first hint."

"Before we do this. I have to tell you, the hints are going to be hard. So you have to try. But if you can't, than it's going to have to wait until next week."

"Okay. Now first hint." Sonny laughed at how persistent Will is.

"Okay. Other than family and a relationship, what is the one thing that you've always wanted?" Will took a long hard guess on this. It wasn't easy on Will when he was young. Sonny knew he had it tough, but with him by his side, he knew that Sonny was his missing anchor his whole life.

"I have always wanted to be a part of something. I wanted to feel like I belonged somewhere. Somewhere that I could call home." Will looked at Sonny in response to see if he answered that right.

"That's one."

"Yes. How many hints are there anyway?"

"Two more."

"Really? I though there would be more that would lead me to my surprise."

"I'm not giving you a lot of hints man. Three hints is all you are getting. So quit complaining." Sonny gently smacked Will's arm.

"Fine." Will said grumbling.

"Next hint. What are your most four favourite colours?"

"That's easy. Blue, Dark green, but not too dark sort of like a pastel like green. Black, and Grey." Sonny gave him another smile.

"One more. Who is the one person that has loved you your whole life, but you didn't know they were there the whole time to catch you when you fall?"

"You?" Will gasped. A part of him felt like he did not have to think on that one. He felt like he already knew.

"I will always be the one to catch you when you fall." Sonny whispered in his ear.

"So. Did I get them all right?"

"Yes."

"Now when do I get my surprise dammit?"

"Patience Will."

"Oh come on before I start grabbing you by full force." Sonny laughed at Will's lack of impatience.

"Ok. Close your eyes."

"What?" Will asked in bewilderment.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then close your eyes." Sonny wrapped a blindfold around his eyes and veered them into the direction of where the house was. They were walking by apartments and didn't want Will to be suspicious while walking by houses. They rounded a few corners until they stopped.

"Why did we stop? Sonny?" Will reached out for him. But he was not there.

"I'm right here."

"Where?"

"Just follow my voice." Will stopped from where he stood. He could hear Sonny's voice in front of him. As he walked closer, Sonny finally grabbed him and held him in his arms.

"Are you ready?" Sonny whispered.

"Yes." Sonny slowly took the blindfold off and waited for Will's reaction. When he didn't say anything, Sonny thought it was a mistake.

"Will, are you okay?"

"Okay?"

"You don't like it do you?" Sonny lowered his gaze and was about to turn away with his hand in Will's.

"Sonny, being okay doesn't describe how I am feeling right now."

"We can leave if you want. I mean the realtor said we don't have to move in if we're not sure yet."

"Sonny listen to me. This is more than just a surprise. This is what I want Sonny, with you. I never knew that you would do something like this." Will walked over to the small white picket fence that wrapped around the house from the front and back. Both the front and backyard was big, but not as big as the yard at the kiriakis mansion or the DiMera mansion. Will walked over to Sonny with his arms outstretched.

"Are you sure Will?"

"I have never been more sure in my life right now. I am married to the most amazing man and I am glad to call him my partner for life." Will leaned towards Sonny and smiled into the kiss.

"We're going to have to pick up Arianna Grace from your mom's soon." Sonny said after they came up for air.

"Can we just stay like this for a few minutes?"

"Yes we can. Oh, before we do, care to take a look inside?" Will didn't have to think as he bolted right inside. The colours that Will had mentioned, were the colours of the painted walls of the house. Each room had a different vibe and different color. Each room radiated with so much electricity and was filled with sparks of perfection. The one room that caught his attention, was the nursery room. The pastel like green color was painted on one wall and a wall paper of princesses filled the other. The crib was by the papered wall and a chair by the window that overlooked the view of the park near the Square. Sonny walked into the room where he thought Will might be. He heard him cry and rushed by him when he nearly fainted.

"You okay Will?" Sonny was now crying himself as he leaned against the wall and held him close to him.

"This is perfect. I love you so much Sonny. With all my heart. I love you."

"I love you too Will. The three of us are going to be happy. I can promise you that." They laid there for a while holding on to each other for dear life. Will had never been this happy, and was glad that he had Sonny to do this with and to spend the rest of his life with.


	3. Chapter 3

Will had been given full custody of Arianna Grace and was given the choice of whether or not he wanted Gabi to have visitation rights. Even though Will did not forgive Gabi for what she did after Sonny told him, he knew he could not take that right away from her. He decided to give her Friday's and the weekends. An argument ensued between Rafe and Will for the days. They finally came to an agreement that the days would work for them both

It soon came to the point where Gabi did not like the plan they stuck to. That put a lot of stress on her, and she finally suggested that she had to leave. Both her and Will got into an argument on that.

"She is going to need you."

"Why are you pushing this? Your mom clearly does not want me to be a part of her life."

"Just ignore her. She is focused on other things, including herself. Come on Gabi."

"You don't know what I have been through for the last month. I had to find out that you hated me after what I did to Melanie."

"I don't hate you. Sure, yeah I was angry, but I did not take my anger out on you."

"Come on Will. Admit it. After Sonny told you, you were both all set against me. And after finding out who Nick really is, and getting a divorce, and seeing him get taken to jail, it's just too much Will. And beside you have Sonny, and all the support from your family. I have nothing here." Gabi finally told Will what was on her mind. After all they have been through, they managed to go their own separate ways.

There were a few things that did not end up the way both Will and Sonny had planned, but they managed to work it out together. Even though Will did not want to leave Arianna Grace, he knew that she was in good hands. They left for their honeymoon after the last month of turmoil for them. They spent their days walking down paths outside the Horton cabin. They talked about the old memories they had, and making new ones as a family. Sonny loved this side of Will. Seeing him happy and laughing at random things together. Most of their evenings were spent by the fireplace, just sitting there staring into each other's eyes as if they were in a staring competition. Neither one of them blinking. The one thing that they have missing out on, was holding each other that close. It was an intense battle for them, and now they have reached the top together.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will." When they were too tired, they would just lay there side by side gently caressing a hand against an arm, too tired to take it to the bed. Will gently brought his hand to the back of Sonny's head, and lost his hand in Sonny's hair.

"You smell like vanilla and coconut. And coffee." Sonny laughed when Will brought his nose to the nape of Sonny's neck.

"So do you. Except the coffee part."

"Have you been using my shampoo?"

"Maybe." Will playfully teased him as he tickled the back of Sonny's head.

"I'm kidding Will. I don't mind. Just as long as I get to take a shower with you next time."

"I will never say no to that."

"Come here." Sonny pushed Will off of him and rolled him over until he was on his back. They wrestled for a while until Will was underneath and Sonny locked his arms around his to try and prevent Will from rolling them over.

"I thought we were supposed to be watching a movie right now."

"You were the one who attacked me after you suggested it."

"How did this even start?"

"I have no idea. But I'm glad that we are like this right now." Sonny laughed.

"Me too." Will sighed contentedly. He has never been this relaxed and never felt this confident about anything in his life. Will never knew that a married life would lead them to having a few days off and sitting happily with the two most important people in his life.

"You want to start the movie? I will make the hot chocolate and popcorn." Sonny got up from their side way positions.

"Yeah." Will whispered softly. After thirty minutes of trying to making the popcorn without burning it, and Will making jokes at Sonny, they finally ended up back to the position they were from before. The movie was still playing and the hot chocolate was already forgotten. Well, it was half empty and forgotten. Sonny's fingers traced along Will's arm and slowly dropped it to his body.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Will moved closer to Sonny as if he was leaning in for a kiss. Instead, he dropped an ice cube down the back of his shirt and Sonny nearly jumped at the touch.

"Why did you do that?" Sonny nearly freaked out. Will laughed at his expression.

"I have always wanted to do that." The sudden anger in Sonny's voice got Will to stop.

"I'm sorry Sonny. I didn't mean to."

"I know. I'm sorry I got mad. Come here." Will got back into Sonny's arms only to feel something cold down his back.

"I knew you were going to do that." Will jumped away from him.

"Yeah well, payback's a bitch."

"You are so going to get it.'

"Try and catch me." Sonny dodged from him into the kitchen as Will was grabbing some popcorn as ammo. They both stood more than ten feet away face to face. Will was already throwing the popcorn at Sonny and he managed to catch a few in his mouth.

"Nice catch."

"Thanks. I am a pro."

"Quit bragging Kiriakis."

"Never." When Will was out of ammo, it was Sonny's turn to turn on Will. Sonny grabbed the nozzle from the sink and was ready to lift the handle.

"Don't you dare." Will put his hands up in surrender.

"Make me." Soon there was water everywhere in the kitchen. Will was laughing so hard he had to hold on to his sides. He ran back to the living room with Sonny behind him. This time it was Will's turn on top. They laughed so hard that they were crying. Finally, they both stopped as Will brought his hand to Sonny's face.

"I want everyday to be like this. With Arianna Grace and you in my life, I could not ask for anything better. Sonny you make my life better. I know we're not perfect, but you make it perfect for me. You were amazing when you stood by me through all the things that I have gone through and put you through. No one would have stayed, if I told them what I told you. I love you so much Sonny that it hurts." That brought tears to Sonny's eyes. Will gently brushed them away with his thumb.

"I couldn't have said that better Will. I love you too so much." Sonny raised his head and brought his lips to Will's. The fire danced in front of them as they rolled under the blanket without breaking contact. No matter how many times they made love, to them it didn't seem enough. But the one thing that they were sure about, was the love they had for each other and for Arianna Grace was always going to be there forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Will and Sonny were anxious to go back home to their baby girl. However, they were sad to leave, because they wanted more days to spend together. They haven't been together this long without getting interrupted. It was the last day, and they wanted to make it worth their while.

"I had so much fun." Will smiled.

"I did too. Next time we will bring Arianna Grace."

"We should. And besides this cabin is not going anywhere and neither are we." Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist and rested his head against his shoulder. Will wanted to plan something for Sonny that night. Sonny was always doing something special for him, and now it was Will's turn.

"You know what I was thinking all week and last night?" Will replied.

"What?" Sonny turned around in his arms.

"I was thinking how much I love you. And I never want this to ever end. Because Sonny, you are the one person in my life that makes me feel like I belong somewhere. You are the reason why I'm here and why I'm living." Sonny lifted his hand and wiped away a tear.

"You are that very same reason for me too." Will was about to lift the covers above their heads when Sonny made a low growling noise at the back of his throat. That even made him want Sonny more when he made that sound.

"As much as I want to right now again, we are going to have to clean up this mess."

"Ugh. I don't want to." Will cuddled closer to him Sonny laughed.

"I don't want to either. But we have to." Sonny put on his boxers and grabbed Will by his hands and lifted him up from the floor. Sonny saw Will's arousal when he got up. He nearly choked when he swallowed. Sonny couldn't get his eyes away from him, he managed to turn away without getting aroused himself and went to the kitchen to make coffee. After Will got dressed with half of his body exposed, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed Sonny around the waist.

"What do you want to do today?" Will asked almost seductively. As he gently rubbed his bare chest on Sonny's back. Sonny groaned at the feeling.

"I was thinking of starting off with breakfast."

"I know that. But is there something you want to do?"

"What do you have in mind?" Sonny turned around with a smile and faced Will who had an almost serious look on his face.

"I was kind of planning something. But if you don't want to, we could do something else."

"Oh yeah, what were you planning?" Sonny asked teasing his fingers along Will's collarbone and reached his abs.

"Just a surprise. But we don't have to." Will's breath hitched.

"Will we will do whatever you want."

"Are you sure? I mean there is always next time. But if you have something else planned then we could..." Sonny stopped him in mid sentence with a kiss. Their lips grazed in a dance and Will grabbed Sonny by his hair gently.

"There is always next time. Besides I have something waiting for you at home when we get back." Sonny smiled.

"Why do you always do this to me Sonny?"

"Do what?"

"You always do something for me and Arianna Grace when I least expect it. And don't give me that i love you lecture all over again. Even though I never tire of hearing you saying it. It just sounds like there is more to it."

"There is Will. There is so much more than just saying that I love you. And there is so much more than just giving you and Arianna Grace a surprise and doing things for you both."

"You're the best you know that?" Will said in between kisees.

"I know. So are you.' Will reached over for the coffee pot as the machine stopped. He grabbed two cups from the top shelf and poured for each other.

It seemed like the longest day that they had. But they didn't mind it at all. The longer the day was for them, the better. Later that afternoon once they finished cleaning, Will had made them a lunch and set it in a basket and brought a blanket with him. While Sonny was outside waiting for him,Will had taken out a desert from the freezer that his aunt Maggie made for them both last week before they left for their honeymoon. He set it out in the refrigerator to let it soften. He also set out two dozen candles and bag of petals and set them by the fireplace so he did not forget about them later.

"You coming Will?" Sonny said from the door. Will nearly jumped from the sound of his voice and took him out of the daydream he was having that almost led him to faint.

"Coming." Will made sure the desert was in the back of the refrigerator and out of Sonny's reach. Will left in a hurry and stood by Sonny's side.

"What took you so long?"

"Uh...Nothing."

"You sure?" Sonny looked at him and said in a teasing voice.

"Mhmm." They walked through a path and into a clearing where Will always used to go to spend some time alone. Will set up the blanket and Sonny took the basket and set it aside for the moment. As soon as the blanket was on the ground, Sonny was there in an instant and grabbed Will towards him and gave a full force kiss to which Will quickly responded. As he was on top, Will liked, no loved taking control. He took control of the kiss and ground his hips deeper into Sonny.

"I love you Sonny. So much."

"I love you too Will." They both managed to get up for air. Will then laid next to Sonny trying to control his breathing."

"You okay?"

"I'm more than okay. Somehow you always manage to lose my breath when I'm around you." Sonny chuckled at his declaration. They were like that for about ten minutes; with their sides touching and their arms folded under their heads as they looked up into the sky. Sonny moved to his side and gently caressed his fingertips along Will's arm and towards his face. He cupped his chin and looked at him deeply with such intent, that all Sonny wanted to do, was drown himself in the depths of Will's beautiful blue eyes. He noticed that when he was in pain or angry, his eyes turned into a dark shade of blue. But when he was in a good mood, that heaviness disappeared; and it was replaced with a lighter shade and felt calm and relaxed. At that moment, his eyes were like the colour of the sky, and it brightened Sonny's heart.

"You okay Sonny?"

"Right now, I couldn't be happier to be here with you."

"Me too. Let's eat." Will got up and grabbed the basket from behind Sonny.

"This is perfect Will. A picnic is the best thing you had in mind. I was actually thinking about it."

"Really?"

"Really." Sonny laughed.

"Well it's a good thing I thought about it first before you did." They spent the rest of the afternoon in that spot looking into each others eyes. The only thing that Will could think of during the moment, was how he was going to make the night perfect for Sonny. Will was nervous but he tried not to show it. He didn't want Sonny to think that there was something wrong, or if he was keeping something from him.

After they had finished eating, they laid back down again with Will resting his head against Sonny's chest.

"Thank you Sonny."

"For what?"

"For being there for me and for loving me."

"You don't have to thank me Will. Because you are my everything." Will lifted his head and looked into the deep dark brown eyes that delve into Will's soul with so much infatuation.

"Sonny. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and to Arianna Grace."

"You and Arianna Grace are the best things that have happened to me. And you...no we made each other the happiest men in the world." Will laughed. He snuggled in closer to his neck.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You did everything right." Will brought his head back up and looked at him with so much intensity.

"I love you Will." Sonny brushed his hand in Will's hair.

"I love you too." They leaned in for a chaste kiss, but it lasted for a few seconds before they let go. They didn't realize that they had been at that same spot for the whole day, when they saw the sun setting. They sat up watching the sky.

"Perfect view from here."

"It is. I love watching the sun set."

"I wasn't talking about that."

"Oh really?" Will said and raised his eyebrows a few times with a grin.

"Let's go back." They both got up and grabbed everything. They quickly made it to the cabin as the wind picked up a bit. As they finished putting everything away, Sonny grabbed a towel and walked towards the bathroom

"I'm going to take a shower." Sonny replied as an indication that he wanted Will to join him.

"I'll take one after you."

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" Sonny said in his husky voice.

"Not tonight. If that's okay."

"That's fine by me." Sonny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. When Will heard the water going on, he tried to go as quick as can. Finally finished, Sonny felt relaxed. He never knew that being with Will made him smile this much everyday. He threw on some clothes before he went to Will.

"Hey Will, I was thinking when we go back home we could..." Sonny stopped. He looked around him and saw Will standing in the middle of the room with a smile. His smile faded when Sonny didn't move.

"You don't like it do you?"

"I didn't say that. Will I love it, and I love you." Sonny walked towards him and took his hand in his.

"Are you sure? I mean you're always doing things for me and Arianna and I never get to do anything special for you."

"I love doing things for you. Even if it means to reach the sky and catch a star for you, I will do it for you Will. I would even hang the moon for you, and to me it would feel like it's not enough. That's how much I love you." Will moved closer to Sonny holding his hand and a small tear fell freely. Will had set the mood with candles embracing the room with the warmth along with the fire. And the gentle sound of music filled the room. Their foreheads gently touched as they swayed in one spot holding each other.

"I got our special desert for us. Aunt Maggie actually made it, but I wanted to save it for something special."

"You are special to me. This is perfect Will. Our last day here and I couldn't think of anything better." They sat down for a while enjoying their desert. When it was nearly finished, Will got up and took Sonny's hand.

"May I have this dance?" Sonny took his hand and let Will take the lead that night. Even though it was their last night at the cabin, they knew that they would be coming there often. Being there in each others arms was the only thing that mattered to them that night. They knew that everyday and every night was going to be spent together in each other's arms and having Arianna right by their side.


	5. Chapter 5

Will and Sonny had never felt so relaxed in a long time. After their honeymoon, they didn't want to leave, but they knew they had to go back. Back to their new home with Arianna Grace. They have never been happier than they already are. No matter how their day started or left off, it always ended with Arianna sleeping in their arms. And with their foreheads gently touching. The next morning, they had woken up without having to get ready for work. But Sonny had got up early to check up on Arianna, who was crying and he could hear her through the baby monitor.

Sonny walked into the nursery room and checked her before he held her. She grabbed his thumb in her tiny hands and sucked it. Holding her, he went to the kitchen to make her a bottle. She did not let go of the bottle for about three minutes. Sonny had never been this happy holding a baby in his arms at that moment. Doing this, was something that he never thought about doing. He always wanted it, but when he came out to his parents and the rest of Salem, it was hard on him. But now, he made it this far, with Will, the love of his life. And doing this with Will, they were both smiling everyday.

She cooed in his arms and this time, grabbed his pinky and held on to it tightly. He sat on the chair in the room and tried to rock her back to sleep. She looked deep into his brown eyes and out came a tiny beautiful voice from her.

"Dada." She squealed with happiness. In an instant, a small tear came from Sonny. A small voice came out from the baby monitor and Will woke up to an empty bed. A sudden sound from the monitor jolted him right up.

"Dada." Just like Sonny, a small tear came from him as well. He put on his clothes and met up in the room. When Sonny looked up, he saw Will standing in the door way. Their eyes met that held so much love. Sonny got up and walked towards Will.

"That was a surprise."

"What was?" Sonny asked as he handed her to Will.

"Her first word. And she said it to you. I'm so happy. You make me so happy."

"I know. It caught me off guard." Sonny walked out of the room and to the kitchen to start breakfast. At that moment. He could not look Will in the eye. For some reason he felt embarrassed.

"Sonny, you okay?" Will followed him. He placed Arianna in her high seat before he went to him. Sonny leaned over the sink crying. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist. He turned around and looked Will straight in the eyes.

"Will, I love you so much right now."

"I love you too. But can you tell me what is wrong?" Will looked into his dark brown eyes.

"It's too complicated."

"It doesn't have to be. Just tell me." Will gently kissed him. He wiped away the last few tears gently with his thumb. Sonny was always the one who made Will felt better when something was wrong. Now it was Will's turn to the same for him. They never gave up on each other from before, and they never will. They sat down face to face as Will waited patiently for Sonny to tell him what was on his mind.

"You made everything complicated for me Will."

"So you're saying it's my fault?" Will looked away for a minute and watched Arianna Grace playing with her toys.

"No. Of course not. It has never been your fault."

"Then why did you say that?"

"Just listen to me Will please."

"Okay."

"I'm not saying it's your fault. What I am saying is that when I fell in love with you, I was in this weird phase. And I'm not saying this is a phase. I'm saying that, a part of me felt alone and I was broken hearted from a few of the relationships that I had. I know I told you about them before and I know that I said this to you before Will. But a part of me will always wonder why you fell in love with me and chose me instead." Will relaxed a bit and reached for his hand.

"I feel the same way about you Sonny. I always keep wondering if you are ever going to leave me alone. Or if I will wake up to an empty bed. I love you so much Sonny. No matter how many guys there are out there, I will always choose you, and I know you will always choose me. If she wasn't born, would you still have done this. Would you still have married me?"

"Yes I would have. But right now, I can't even think to imagine what I would do without you both." Sonny squeezed Will's hand tighter in his.

"I don't want you to think that you are not good enough for me Will. We both had doubts from before, but I don't want that to happen again. We are happily married with a gorgeous daughter who just said her first word to me. I love you, and I don't want our past to keep coming between us. I wasn't sure about his before, but now, I'm very sure about doing this with you. It's like we are repeating our vows all over again." Sonny laughed gently and lowered his gaze from Will.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything Will."

"Promise me that everyday will be the way we dreamt it would be. Promise me that nothing will break our little family apart."

"I promise Will. I promise from the bottom of my heart."

"Good. Now let's eat. Because I'm hungry." He grabbed Arianna Grace from her high chair and blew raspberries on her tummy which made her squeal with laughter. After dressing her up, Will grabbed his keys from bowl on the table by the couch.

"You coming daddy?"

"Yes I am." Sonny laughed.

"I love the sound of that."

"So do I. I thought she would say it to you."

"I thought that too. But, I like it that she said it to you."

"I have the two most amazing people in my life right now." They walked to the car and strapped her in. Sonny being a gentleman, opened the passenger door for Will.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Sonny went to his side and held on to Will's hand on the drive to the pub for breakfast for about a few hours before they drove home with the same actions like they did before.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening, both Will and Sonny were exhausted from a full day with Ari. After breakfast, they had spent the whole day in the park, watching her crawl in different directions while both her daddies tried catching her. She squealed with endless laughter, making them grin from ear to ear. They didn't mind the attention they got from some people in the park. Whether if they were bigoted or if they enjoyed the site, they didn't care if they left or not. They were not ruining anyone else's day. they were just out there to have fun with their daughter.

When Will finally caught her, he held her close and walked backed to the blanket where they were sitting. Brian and T came into view as he caught up.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"I saw Sonny and I figured that you might be here. I didn't think that you had her. Can I see her?"

"Of course." Will happily gave his daughter to T. Will was surprised at that sudden comment that he received, but he was glad that T finally came around and was happy for them both. T was making noises that sounded like baby talk. And gave weird faces that made her laugh. The best one he gave was one that looked like a fish, where his lips were sucked in together and making fish sounds. All Will and Sonny, and Brian could do, was just stare at him in amazement at the full devotion he was giving. It was almost as if they were not even there. They laughed hysterically at T, who suddenly was broken out of a baby fantasy land and stared at them.

"What?" T said looking innocent.

"You should see yourself right now."

"What, you don't like the way I'm giving all of my attention to her?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Than what are you saying? What do you think he's saying Ari?" T spoke to her in quick baby talk and all she did was laugh at him and his expression. Both Will and Sonny wore shocked expressions on their faces and were trying to hide their laughter. Will could not describe how happy he was at this moment. He never thought he would be a father at a young age, and he never thought that Sonny would still be there for him every step of the way.

He could still remember the day when his mom tried to get Sonny back to terms. He knew that Will was going to be a father and that included a lot of responsibilities. His mom kept telling him that it was not really a healthy relationship between Will and Gabi and that there were certain terms that he had to think about.

"I don't need to think about it mom. You're just going back to the way used to be about Will. I thought that you were happy for me mom. Happy that I found the one person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Baby included. I love them both with all my heart. I'm going to do it, I'm going to ask Will to marry me, because my love for him goes far beyond this world. There is no one better for me." those were the last words he said to her before he left the mansion. They did talk from time to time, but he wasn't going back on her word. Like he said, he loves with heart and soul and nothing and no one in their right mind would break them apart, because they are stronger than ten magnets sticking together.

Sonny tried forgetting about that day and was focusing on the perfect moment with the three of them sitting in their favourite spot. He did not want to delve into the past and bring up any drama. They were both drama free for almost a year and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Earth to Sonny." Brian replied.

"What?" Sonny was broken out of thought.

"You just had the weirdest face a few minutes ago. You looked like you were about to you know..."

"Really T? So immature." Brian shook his head.

"What? I was going to say that he looked like he was about to climb a tree just now."

"Sure you were." they got into a small fight about it until Will finally broke them.

"Sheesh. You guys sound like an old married couple right now."

"Uh, need I remind you Will. We're not old and neither married, and I'm not gay. I'm with Audrey. And by the way, you're the ones that sound like an old married couple." T gave a staggering look at Will.

"Are you sure you're not?" Will wiggled his eyebrows at him. T just threw grass in his face.

"I'm going to get you for that. Later though, not now, 'cause I'm pretty tired right now."

"Yeah, and old." T muttered under his breathed a gave a small breathy laugh.

"Hey." The three of them just enjoyed the rest of the day in the park laughing and making jokes. Most of the attention was all on Arianna Grace. Sonny held her close to his heart and gave her a loving embrace. Will could just only look at him and when Sonny looked up they both gave a look that they already knew what they were thinking about. Will leaned in for a gentle kiss and a soft caress on his cheek.

"We came here to see Arianna Grace not you two going at it each time." T gave a snide remark to Sonny.

"I can't help it. Besides, who am I to complain when I have the most amazing and the most handsome husband and a gorgeous baby girl?" Sonny smiled from ear to ear. He could not help but glancing at Brian after he said that. He was glad that he did not start anything with him. The only person he had feelings for since the beginning was Will and always him for the rest of his life.

The sun was close to setting that evening and they hadn't realized that they literally spent the whole day in the park when they weren't really planning on it.

"Well, I better get going. Early morning tomorrow." Brian said and got up and stretched.

"Yeah, me too." T came in.

"Us too. Sonny is working early and I got the day off to take care of this beauty."

"Good luck. Will?" T said and gave him a pat on the back.

"Yeah?"

"You rock at this baby thing. Who knew that something like this would bring you both closer and happy? You have my support all the way." T gave him another pat on the back.

"You have mine too. Later guys." Brian replied and they both went their separate ways.

"Wow." Sonny said with a smile.

"I know." Will took a silent breath.

"Ready to go?" Sonny said after they had gathered everything and Will was carrying a sleeping Ari.

"Yeah." Will whispered.

Will set Ari in her crib and watched her sleeping peacefully. Sonny came in and wrapped his arms around Will and they both watched her for a few minutes. Will leaned in and gave her a sweet gentle kiss on her forehead. Sonny had did the same.

"Sweet dreams baby girl. I love you." They both walked into their room and Will put the monitor on his side of the bed. With just pyjama bottoms, Will tucked himself under the covers, Sonny followed.

"I had fun today." Will could still had a vivid image in his head.

"I did too."

"We should do it again."

"Yeah we should. I'm surprised that T and Brian showed."

"I know me too. T surprised me the most. He is really great with kids. What are the chances that you think T and Audrey would get married and have kids?" Will laughed at the situation.

"One in a million that's for sure." They both laughed. They were laying on their sides and Sonny gently caresses his arm and Will brought his hand to Sonny's chest.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will." They soon drifted off to sleep with Will laying on Sonny's chest and his arms wrapped around his partner, his love, his life.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a Saturday morning when Sonny was needed at the coffeehouse. He just wanted to spend the day in bed with his amazing husband. Before he left, he watched Will for a few minutes. The only thing that he could think at that moment, is how much he is in love with him. Of all the things that they have gone through, Sonny wouldn't trade any of it.

Will woke up an hour later after Sonny left. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. The afternoon that they had spent with T and Brian, wasn't what he expected, but it was worth it because he had his two favourite people with him. To him, it was one of the best afternoons he had so far. Will got up and dressed, which was when he heard the crying. Will walked into the nursery and walked over to Arianna.  
“Hey baby girl.” He took her and changed her and changed her pyjamas. He thought that was the issue when she stopped crying for five minutes and started to cry again. Will walked downstairs with Arianna in his arms and set her in her playpen to play with her toys, but she was cranky that morning.  
He went to make her a warm bottle for her. She fussed with him for a bit, but after her feeding and burping, he gently rubbed circles on her back and she started to drift off to sleep. A few minutes after he set her back to sleep, his phone rang.  
“Hey mom, what's up?”  
“What I can't call to see how my granddaughter is doing?”  
“Usually when you call, there's always something.”  
“Really, Will? I don't know what you are talking about.”  
“Come on mom. I can hear it in your voice. Arianna is doing okay. She's been crying a lot more than usual this morning.”  
“Awe, is she okay?”  
“She's fine. I managed to put her to sleep.”  
“That's good. I was wondering if you have time to talk.”  
“Uh... yeah. I have time.”  
“Meet you at the coffeehouse in about an hour or so?”  
“Yeah, okay.” They said their goodbye's and hung up. As soon as Will hung up, Arianna was up and crying. Will scrunched his eyebrows in worry and went up to see her. 

All day, Sonny was expecting a call from a supplier. Instead of working at the counter, he worked in his office looking over orders and what he needed. His mind kept drifting in and out. Sonny didn't realize that he was crying. These tears were different. Sonny has never been this happy in his life and he is happy that he is doing this with Will. He decided to take a break and went out to the counter. Just as his thoughts were drifting back, Will walked in with Arianna.  
“Hey, Sonny.” Will replied before he leaned in for a kiss.  
“Hey. I thought you were meeting your mom?”  
“I thought so too. But she got called in a meeting. I'll probably meet with her later. And this one was crying all day.”  
“Is she okay?”  
“I think so.” Arianna was fussing in Will's arms and reached out towards Sonny.  
“Now I know why she was crying.” Sonny took her in his arms and she gave a sweet laugh.  
“Well, somebody told me that I make them happy.” Will smiled big and kissed him again. It was meant to be a chaste kiss, but this one deepened into a sweet kiss.  
“Hey, I don't want to see any pda around here.” They turned around to see Chad.  
“I don't see anyone around her complaining.” Will laughed.  
“I can speak for them. How is this cutie pie doing?”  
“Well let's just say, she knew what we both needed and missed this morning.” Will looked at Sonny and gave his million watt smile.  
“I don't want to know.” They all laughed. Chad moved behind the counter and Will and Sonny walked over to the table right next to it. Sami walked in and saw the three of them sitting. All she could think of, it was they are a picture perfect family. Not to sound too corny, but she loved it when they had their big smiles and enjoying a day together without anything going wrong. She quickly wiped away a small tear and walked over to them.  
“Hey Will, Sonny.”  
“Hi mom.”  
“Hi Sami.” She sat across from them taking it all in.  
“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Will went right to it.  
“So insistent you are. I actually wanted to talk to you both.”  
“What is it?” Will asked.  
“Actually I was going to wait for EJ and your dad to join. They should be here in about fifteen. So tell me, is she getting to be a handful?”  
“No. She's perfect.” Will smiled big.  
“I'm glad. I remember when you were born. You were a handful and....”  
“Mom please. We don't need to go there.” Will stopped her mid-sentence. There was a bit of an awkward silence between the three of them. Sonny held on to Arianna and she was sleeping in his arms and he didn't want to wake her.  
Ej and Lucas walked in after what seemed like forever. They have only been waiting for twenty minutes.  
“You're late.” Sami said breaking the silence. They said their sorry's and got an extra chair and sat beside her; EJ and Lucas on either side of her.  
“So what's so important that we had to be here?” Sami then realized that she still had to wait for Adrienne and Justin. So she changed her mind again. She texted Adrienne that she would meet them in the Square instead. They were both there already.  
“Um, well I thinking that maybe it would be best if we talked about this in the Square instead.” Sami got up and was ready to leave.  
“Are you serious?” Lucas sighed heavily. They all got up and ready to leave. Sonny, still sitting couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He handed Arianna to Will when she woke up.  
“I love you Will.”  
“I love you too Sonny.”

They met up with Sonny's parents in the Square. There was a point in his life where he didn't think that this would ever happen. Finding someone to love, and having a family that he never thought would ever happen. Will gave that to him, he gave him what he needed. He made a call a few days ago to Social Services for adoption. He was happy when they said yes and that they would call them when they had someone for them both. They just needed a few days to get the process done. He talked to Sami and needed her to help him.  
“So, what's so important that you needed to tell us mom?”  
“Actually it was Sonny's idea. You want to tell everyone or should I?”  
“Sonny?”  
“Will please don't freak out when I tell you this.”  
“Okay.” Will was listening to him as well as everyone else.  
“I didn't want to tell you this way. But your mom was there for me when I needed help in a crisis.”  
“You should have told me.”  
“I know, but I wanted this to be sort of like a surprise for you. Well, for us.”  
“What are talking about Sonny?” Adrienne asked the question before Will could.  
“Well, about a week ago, I went to Social Services and asked them a few questions about adoption. I told them about us and Arianna Grace. And they called me a two days later, saying that they wanted to meet us both. They made the appointment for tomorrow, and we can go in when you're ready.” Sonny stopped watching Will's reaction to it all. Adrienne had walked off as soon as he said the word adoption.  
“Are you sure?” Was the only thing that Will could say.  
“I am. And I couldn't be any happier than I am right now.”  
“The only thing that I can think about right now, is how amazing you are. I fell in love and married the most amazing person in the world.”  
“You're not mad?” Will just kissed him.  
“How can I be mad, when you did something that makes me love you even more right now?” Everyone else just congratulated them both and couldn't be any more happier for them. 

At first Sonny thought that his mom was mad at him. Justin went to find her and she was crying, he wrapped his arms around her until she finally said something.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Of course I am. I'm happy. I was wrong from before. I was wrong to have any doubts about them but that was a long time ago right? So I will stop thinking about that and start thinking about how we have an amazing son. I love him too much to be angry with him. I just want him to be happy. And I can see that they make each other happy.” Justin was surprised at her statement and kissed her.  
“I'm glad.” Justin texted Sonny that everything was okay with his mom, she was just happy for him. Sonny breathed in a sigh of relief. Lucas couldn't be any more happier for his son. He always wanted him to be happy, and he found someone to do that for him. 

After a long day filled with hugs and tears, the three of them made it home in one piece. Arianna was already sleeping when they carried her to the nursery.  
“Do you know how much I love you right now?” Will laughed.  
“How much?” Sonny replied.  
“How about I show you?” Will was already in bed naked waiting for Sonny. Will couldn't contain any more of this happiness. They were both drugged on each other and their love for each other. They felt blessed to have each other and Arianna and soon to be another family member in their life.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Sonny was ecstatic for the both of them to meet with Social Services. It was Sunday however, and they were closed so they had to wait until Monday which was the scheduled day. Sonny woke up and turned around. He watched Will sleeping and gave a longing look. He could not believe that they made it this far. This thought never gets old to him. Having to be with Will by his side in sickness and in health is the best thing that he could ever ask for.   
Sonny thought back to the day when they first kissed. Well, technically, it was their second kiss. He remembered when Will had pushed him away that day, not sure what he really wanted. He also remembered the insecurities Will had. But Sonny said the one thing that made him forget almost completely.  
“Your mom is right. I'm not good enough for you.”  
“Why don't you let me be the judge of that.” Sonny leaned in for a sweet kiss. Sonny was glad that Will hadn't pushed him away again, so was Will. He needed that connection and he needed that closeness. It was also the same day they had their first date, and Sonny knew he would never forget that day. The closeness of their relationship grew stronger everyday. And each day, they loved each other more than the day before.   
Whether if their relationship was questioned by anyone, they never had to think twice of giving their answers. The strength of it came from the love, forgiveness, trust and hope that they had. Hope; that they would find their way back to each other when either of them said something wrong. Trust; they never kept a secret from each other before Gabi got pregnant. They each kept a secret from each other and promised each other not to do it again. Forgiveness; they forgave each other for whether if it was a stupid mistake or a misunderstanding. And love; they always found their way back to each other no matter what the outcome. Sonny knew that he would never trade any of this for anything. He had his share of travelling and adventures alone, but now, his were just starting, with Will and Arianna Grace, and a new addition to their family.   
Will stirred in his sleep and turned around to find Sonny staring at him.   
“What?” Will laughed with a groan.  
“Nothing.”  
“Were you watching me sleep?”  
“Maybe.” Sonny smiled big and laughed. Will leaned closer and rested his head against Sonny's chest. Listening to his heartbeat that was beating a slow steady rhythm.  
“Thank you Sonny.”  
“For what?” Will raised his head and looked at him with such intensity.  
“For loving me, for marrying me. I never thought that you wanted to stay with me for this long after everything I put you through. And I love you more each day.” They laid on their sides face to face with each other.  
“You don't have to thank me Will. I want you to be happy. I will always be here with you for the rest of my life, and I will always love you.” Sonny raised his hand to Will's face and gently caressed his cheek with his thumb.  
“You always know the right thing to say.” They both smiled and stayed like that for a while staring into each other's eyes like nothing else in the world existed. A small cry interrupted the moment between them. Will tumbled out of bed and put a shirt over top his tank top and walked into the nursery.  
“Hey baby girl. Someone's up bright and early.” He did his daily routine with her and walked downstairs with her in his arms. Sonny was already in the kitchen making breakfast. Will was about to say something, when the doorbell rang. He knew the minute before he answered the door that it would be his mom waiting impatiently. He was right.   
“Hi Arianna. You are looking beautiful more and more each day.” Sami grabbed her from Will and went inside without noticing Will right away as he closed the door. He cleared his throat and sat beside her.  
“Oh hey Will. How is everything?”  
“Everything's great.” She saw the twinkle in his eyes and the smile he had got bigger.   
“I can tell. She looks so much like you. She has your eyes and your nose.” Sami said and played with her tiny nose, and she enjoyed that and laughed. Sonny walked into the living room with two cups of coffee for them and a bottle.  
“Hey Sonny. Oh I'm so happy for the both of you.” She gave him a hug and squeezed tight.  
“Thank you.”   
“Can I?” She asked looking at the bottle.  
“Of course.” Will and Sonny sat watching her feeding Arianna. They both wore big smiles as they watched her feeding Arianna.   
“I miss doing this.” She laughed with tears that were beginning to form. When she finished, she handed her back to Sonny.   
“So, uh, you guys excited for tomorrow?”  
“I'm actually kind of nervous.” Will confessed.   
“Me too. But we will get through it together.” Sonny gave his million watt smile and held Will's hand.   
“Of course you will. And you two are going to do great. Look how amazing you are with Ari? Especially you Sonny.”They have been sitting and talking for at least an hour. They talked more about it, and soon their conversation drifted off into different topics. Arianna was already fast asleep in Sonny's arms.  
“Well I better go, before I start crying again. Let me know how it goes tomorrow and good luck to you. Bye sweetie.” Sami got up and walked towards the door. They both walked her out and Will was holding Ari, and she kissed her forehead.   
“We will. And thanks mom.”  
“Your welcome. Love you both.” She kissed Will on the cheek and Sonny as well. After she left, Will had put Arianna to her afternoon sleep. Sonny laid back on the couch in front of the television and Will joined him in the comforts of his sweet warm loving embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day seem to go by slow. They were aware of what they were about to put themselves through. Will was scared and nervous as it is and Sonny tried to calm his nerves. A part of him felt excited at the same time.   
They both sat waiting in the waiting area, and Sonny had the biggest smile on his face. It was the kind of smile that could light up an entire room in the dark. He held on to Will's hand who just shook his head at Sonny.  
“What?” Sonny smiled big.  
“Nothing.” Will laughed and shifted his head and looked down instead at their intertwined hands.  
“No tell me.”  
“It's just that you are amazing. And you always do things that I will never tire of.” Sonny laughed and gave him his million watt smile.  
“I know. And I will never tire of making you happy and loving you every single day of the rest of our lives.” Sonny squeezed Will's hand and brought his hand to his lips and gave a lingering kiss on the back of his hand like he always does. Will's nerves plummeted and he knew he couldn't wait to spend the rest of their days with the four of them as a family. They sat there for a few quiet minutes before they were called in. Will's nerves rose once again. Sonny's hand was there to reassure him all over again.   
“So you two are looking to adopt?” Nancy is her name and she looked at them sternly almost with a look of disgust in her face. Her glasses were just hanging on the bridge of her nose as she talked to them and looking through the file that she was given about the couple.  
“Yes. We actually have a daughter and we just wanted to have an addition to our family.” Sonny spoke for Will. He could tell that it was starting to become a mistake for coming here.   
“Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but the young child that you were so keen on taking, is no longer available. And I'm also sorry to tell you this, but not all parents that come in are gay and we don't accept that. Have a nice day.” She went back to her work and started on other important things. Sonny knew that she was lying, he knew that she couldn't have found a replacement that fast.   
“I knew this was a mistake.” Will said as they were in the car.   
“This wasn't a mistake, and you know that. I know how much you need this. We both need this and I won't give up because Will Horton I love you with all my heart and nobody will stand in the way of that. And they won't stand in the way of the happiness for us. I promise you.” Sonny leaned in for a quick small kiss but Will deepened the kiss. He brought his hands to both sides of his face and kissed him longingly as if he didn't want to let him go.   
“I love you so much right now.”  
“I love you too. We can make this Will. We can make it together.”   
“I believe you.” Finally after twenty minutes of a hot make out session in the car they left and went home back to Arianna Grace. 

“They did what?” Sami practically yelled. Sonny came down after putting Ari to sleep and listened in on their conversation. He didn't want to, but something was telling him to.  
“I didn't think that it would work out anyway.”  
“But you were so happy and ecstatic about doing this.” She sat back down next to Will.  
“I know. But a part of me thinks that we're not meant to do this. And somehow a part of me thinks that Sonny is mad at me.” Will raked his hand through his hair and sighed heavily.  
“He's not mad at you, you know that?”  
“I know. But I think that if I hadn't came into all this, Sonny and I would have never done this. And I don't know what I did to deserve him.”  
“You did everything right. That's what you did. You love him too much and he loves you the same way.” Sonny smiled with tears brimming at the edge. He got up from the staircase and wiped away the tears. The sudden ring of his phone in his pocket got him to think more clearly. He went upstairs and took the call.

“How did Sonny take it?” Sami asked with a softer tone.  
“He was okay with it. But it didn't sound that way to me. God, I love him so much right now.” Will laughed and breathed a little easier this time.  
“I know. Come here.” She hugged him close.   
“Thanks mom for taking care of Arianna Grace when we weren't here. ”  
“You don't need to thank me for anything. I will gladly do it for you anytime.”   
“So we can ask you when we want to leave our son and daughter with you?” Sonny came into the living room with a smile.   
“Yes you can. And what was that before?” Sami turned to him.  
“They called about twenty minutes ago, and told me that there was some misunderstanding. The lady that we talked to before, got fired because of her behaviour and attitutde towards some of the couples, and they were starting to notice. But they told me we can adopt him at the end of the week.” Will was speechless. Sami gave Sonny the biggest hug.  
“Congratulations. I am so happy and proud of both of you.”  
“Thank you.” All Will could do was pace by the couch and lunged himself towards Sonny when there was free space between him and his mom.   
“Can I just say three things?”  
“Only three?” Sonny laughed.  
“I. Love. You.”   
“I know. I love you too.”   
“So, I need to go. I will leave you two alone. EJ is going to need me.” They walked her to the door and they said their goodbyes twice and left. Will turned to Sonny and had a look in his eyes. He pushed Sonny against the wall and was in dire need of making him go crazy like he did on their honeymoon. 

Two hours later, they laid beside each other and their breathing finally slowed down. Their legs were intertwined and it became a habit that Sonny would kiss the back of Will's hand.   
“That was amazing.”  
“Very.”   
“Can I just remind you again how much I love you?” Will laughed. Sonny turned on his side and gently caressed Will's cheek.  
“I love you too Will.”  
“Does he have a name by any chance?”  
“He does. It's JR.”  
“I like that.”   
“So do I.” Sonny smiled.   
“What's that smile for?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Well when you said that you had the biggest smile on your face.”   
“I'm always smiling big.” Sonny laughed.   
“Tell me.”  
“Okay. JR is actually short for Jackson Roberts.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes. Really. And the perfect last name to go with. But before I tell you, there's something that's been bugging me for a while.”  
“What?” Will shifted his body closer to Sonny.   
“Before and after we got married, I wasn't big on change about myself. But if there is one thing that I want to change, is my last name.”  
“What are you talking about?” Will's eyes grew wide and had random thoughts going through his head.   
“How would you like it if I told you that I wanted to change my last name to Kiriakis-Horton instead?” Will was on top of him in seconds. Sonny laughed at his enthusiasm.   
“Is that a yes?”  
“Stop talking and make love to me.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning was routine. They both found their way to stick it out with everyone and they made it easy on themselves. Sonny had woken up that morning with Will's arms wrapped around the middle of his stomach. He left for work early that morning, so that he was able to come home early.   
There was one thing that was bothering Will that morning. It didn't really bother him as much as it made him feel overly ecstatic at Sonny's declaration last night. Will made a decision that afternoon and went to Common Grounds with Ari. When Will walked in, Sonny had a huge smile on his face and walked from behind the counter and went to them.  
“How are my two favourite people doing?”   
“We are doing better, now that we're here.” Will looked into his eyes and saw a glint of happiness through his eyes and the smile that was probably painted on his face all day.   
“Good. Because I was beginning to worry.”  
“Why?”  
“'Cause I don't know what I would do without either of you.” Sonny leaned in for two quick kisses before they sat down. Before they got comfortable, Sonny's phone rang and answered.   
“Hello.'  
“Is this Jackson Kiriakis?” The woman on the other lined answered.  
“Speaking.” Sonny got up so he didn't have to wake Ari. After a brief five minute phone call, he sat back with Will.  
“You will never guess who that was.” Sonny beamed happily.  
“Who was that?” Will asked. He knew he wasn't that good at guessing.   
“That was Social Services. So get up and lets get going.”  
“What already?”  
“Yes. Now come on mister. I'll get Chad to cover for me. Family is more important.” Sonny said that with so much eagerness and blissfully. 

A long day it was, but it was definitely worth the wait. Ari and JR were already sleeping and Will was coming home with dinner from Chez Rouge.   
Sonny walked into the kitchen after a small nap that he had. He walked towards Will and wrapped his arms around his waist.   
“I got your favourite.”   
“Mmm. Right now you're my favourite. You'll always be my favourite.” Will laughed and turned around in Sonny's arms. He wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and played with his ear, which was now Will's new favourite. Not only did he love playing with his hair, but he loved playing with his ear.   
“I love you Sonny.”  
“I love you too.” Just as they were about to kiss, the cries started.   
“I'll get that.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah. Besides you had a long day.”  
“We both did Will.” Sonny laughed.  
“Yours was longer.” Will said as he was already in the other room. 

Later in the evening, Arianna Grace was sleeping soundly in her crib while Will and Sonny sat in the living room with their heads touching gently. Will got up to the sound of JR instead of Ari. He went to the nursery room to check up on him. Will was happy with his new family. The love that Sonny has for him and for his daughter, was the best thing for him.   
Sonny was in the kitchen finishing off the rest of the dishes. He smiled at the few toys that cluttered the floor. He grabbed them and put them in Arianna's and JR's play thing in the living room.   
“He's cranky today.” Will said as he went to make her bottle. Sonny laughed gently and held his arms out.  
“Maybe he just needs his daddy to make him feel better.”  
“Maybe.” Will watched Sonny as he gently rocked him in his arms. His cries turned into cooing sounds as he watched his with a big smile.  
“You are so good with Ari and JR you know that?”  
“So are you. Who ever said that we could never make good parents?” Sonny smiled.  
“Um.. Nick Fallon.”  
“Other than him.” Will was ready to count off the other people that thought they would never do it. Sonny stopped him abruptly.   
“Will, no matter how many of them thought that we could never do it, it does not matter any more. You know why? Because they don't know us the way we know each other. We deserve to do this as much as Gabi and Nick. I don't want to talk about them right now. I don't want to bring back old memories. We got this far together. And we will keep on going no matter what.” Sonny had replied before Will could say anything. Will quickly closed his mouth and just smiled. During their talk, JR had quietly yawned and was asleep in Sonny's arm.   
“I love you Sonny.”


	11. Chapter 11

One day out of the blue, Sonny suggested that they should travel. Will looks at him with his eyes wide. They were lying in bed that morning with Sonny's arms draped around Will and he cuddled up close to him.   
"We should travel. The four of us together, having our own adventure." Sonny tried to sound serious without trying to laugh at Will's expression. Will was now wide awake and he jolted up in bed. He looked at Sonny with such intensity that it was hard for Sonny to look away from him.   
Sonny couldn't hold his laughter anymore. He gave a small chuckle and stared right back at Will with the same intensity.   
"Are you sure?" Will searched his eyes as if he was looking right into his heart. It was a few years ago, when Sonny had asked m the same idea from before. Thinking about it now, and envisioning it, he could see it happening.   
Gabi may have not stayed long enough in the relationship that they had going. Ad it was going great, but there Werner a f things that had gone wrong and turned everything around. Now, it's just the two of them and Ari and JR, and it couldn't be better. Sonny's decisions of where he wanted to be and what he wanted to do with the rest of his life, is right in front of m.   
No matter what his mom had tried to tell him before about trying to think about his life choices, he never second guess it for one second.  
"Yeah. And I don't want to do this with anyone else."   
"But what about the coffeehouse and everyone here? What about your parents?"   
"What about them? I have never second guess what we hd and still have for once on my life Will. I love you. And besides, we can tell them when were ready. And I have a surprise for you that's waiting."   
"Tell me."  
"Nope."   
"Come on." They both wrestled with each other I the bed, until Will was writhing underneath Sonny's grip. They gasped in between their laughter. Will was trapped underneath Sonny and he leaned forward to him, and Will met him hallway in a kiss. It was short and sweet. 

"Not even one hint?" Will asked about an hour later.   
"Nope." Sonny laughed at his way of trying to get him to talk. Ari and JR were up and were already fed. While Sonny was taking care of JR, Will did the same with Ari, and they both went for a walk In the park.   
Will thought that it was a great idea for a picnic and packed a basket and grabbed a blanket before they left.   
It was mid-August and the leaves were already starting to change from a green colour to an almost red. The leaves were also already falling. Ari and JR were fast asleep with a blanket covering them from the sun.   
Will laid lazily under the sun's heat and wearing a pair of sunglasses. Sonny walked back and perched himself on his elbows watching Will. He thought that Will was asleep and grazed his hand lovingly across his cheek.   
"I can see you." Will said laughing. He turned his head over to look at Sonny.   
"This was a perfect idea." Sonny smiled.  
"I know. And spending it with the four of us together is even better."   
"I love you Will."   
"I love you too Sonny." Sonny leaned in closer and his lips softly grazed Will's. With one hand propped up and resting against his head, his other hand caressed Will's cheek and slowly moved lower to his chin, and lowered to his neck. Will maneuvered them until he was on top and looked into Sonny's eyes before he kissed him again. His sunglasses were already off, and was thrown somewhere. JR woke up, interrupting their sweet moment.   
"Someone's up." Will took him in his arms and tried to rock him back to sleep. But then he figured that maybe he was just hungry. At the same time, Ari had woken up.   
"Great minds think alike." Sonny laughed. They both spent the rest of the day in the park. Having someone like Will, is the best thing that has ever happened to Sonny. Even though this was the last place he wanted to be, he felt weighed down. As if, he was holding on to Will for certainty and giving him all his love to him. Will does the same for him.   
It was a perfect way to spend the day without having to be interrupted from the drama from the rest of the world. It was just the four of them that mattered at the moment. It's them against the world.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few years, were the best ones. JR and Ari are both a year apart from each other. And you could see the resemblance of each other. Their features were almost similar, you couldn't really tell that JR was adopted. The only difference was the eye colour and the colour of their hair. His adoption didn't matter, because he was a part of a family. And he has the two most amazing fathers. No matter what anyone said to him, he was there to defend himself and his parents.   
In kindergarten was when it all started. Only three years old and all he could do most of the time was cry. The biggest grade picking on the youngest was always common in schools. Ari was their in seconds to hug him close. She was also there to defend him when he got scared and stuttered when he couldn't find the words to say.  
When Will picked them up from school, he instantly saw that there was something wrong. He quickly picked him up as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He sniffled in his dads shoulder.   
"Shh. It's okay." After soothing his cries, he fell asleep in his arms. He set him in his booster seat asleep and Ari as well. Will hated the fact this happened. He had a feeling that it was going to happen eventually, but he didn't think that it would happen this early.   
While making dinner, he didn't hear the door open. And in seconds, Sonny wrapped in a bear hug from behind. Will stopped what he was doing and leaned in his arms. He hummed in contemptment and the worries from that day vanished.  
"Something smells good."   
"Your favourite."   
"Awe. What I do to deserve you?"   
"You never stopped loving me. That's what."   
"And I never will." Will turned in his arms and gave him a sweet kiss. It was about to deepen, but Will stopped Sonny.  
"What's wrong?" He asked with worry. Will told him everything. Sonny gave him another hug and went to go see his champ before dinner was ready. The minute JR woke up and saw him, he jumped into Sonny's arms, and Sonny soothed his cries. He rubbed small circles against the small of his back. Sonny pulled out a small teddy bear that he had given him for his birthday. It was one of his favourites. He hugged it close to him, and his small tears disappeared.   
"I love you daddy."   
"I love you too. Come here." While holding on to the bear, Sonny carried him down to the kitchen where dinner was almost ready. Ari was sitting in her place when they came down. She bounded her way into Sonny's arms when he set JR down in his seat.   
"And how are you doing missy?"   
"I'm good."   
"And apparently very ticklish." He said as he tickled her stomach and she couldn't stop laughing. In seconds, JR was receiving the same treatment. After five minutes of tickle torture in the living room, Sonny got them up and back to the kitchen where dinner was at the table.   
It was their smiles and laughter that made the room alive. Will was glad that JR had forgotten about the day. He looked over at Sonny who couldn't stop making faces and laughing. It's times like these that Will could wish for time to stop for them. And other times, he would relax and contemplate how they had gotten this far.   
Will sometimes did wonder why Sonny chose him out of everybody else. Why he turned down invitations from Brian and Brent. But, it comes clear to him that Sonny doesn't want that kind of thing. That kind of life where sometimes you feel lost. Whether it be in that certain relationship and not having any care for anything or anyone.   
Sonny sat beside Will as they watched JR and Ari fall asleep in front of the tv with their toys.   
"I will never get tired of these two and you." Sonny whispered.   
"No? Not even when they fight with each other or have a tantrum?"   
"No. You know why?"   
"Why?"   
"Because I love of them too much. And I will never get tired of you because I love you more than anything." He held on to Will's hand and kissed it as he looked into his eyes. "You're my home. And there is no place I would rather be than with the three most amazing people in the world that I love the most."   
"I love you too Sonny. So much. You're my home too. And we have two adorable kids."   
"Yes we do." Will leaned onto Sonny's shoulder and he kissed his forehead. They broke a part for a few minutes and they each grabbed the other and set them in their cribs in the room right across from them. They soon, were under the covers in no time.   
"The best day of my life was when I met you. I fell in love with you. I am so glad I waited for you. I love you so much."  
"I love you too so much." They fell asleep with Sonny's arm wrapped around Will. They chased their way and found each other in their dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

Being in each others arms mattered the most. There was the morning kisses that said you are the only one in my life that made everything matter to me, and made everything right. Sonny made everything right in Will's life. He was there when he needed him and always gave him a shoulder to cry on. He is his anchor and much more.  
Then there was the afternoon kisses that said I'm happy to see you and to look in your eyes to say that I love you all over again. Whenever Will had a rough day, Sonny was there to calm his nerves. Or he would meet up with Sonny at the coffeehouse and sit there and stare lovingly in his eyes.   
The evening and night kisses meant a lot more. It meant that Sonny will always love him with all his heart and take care of him. Mostly just taking care of each other no matter what obstacles they overcome.   
The other ones that also mattered, are the kisses for both Ari and JR. Will knew he couldn't stand to be without them in his life and he couldn't imagine his life without them and Sonny. They both felt the same way no matter what they were thinking. No matter how far apart they are, their minds always go back to the other. And thinking about the special moments that they've shared and will share forever. 

That evening Sonny came home fifteen minutes late and heard grumbling in the kitchen.   
"Finally." Will sighed as soon as he came in. "Your late."   
"I know. I'm sorry babe. It's just that the orders were taking so long and I had a hard time with a few customers." Sonny said and leaned in for a small kiss.   
"I'm sorry Sonny. Next time let me know, so you don't miss dinner."   
"I am soo sorry Will. I will make it up to you I promise." Sonny moved to wrap his arms around his waist.   
"I know. But I'm not the only one who needs it." Sonny sighed heavily and bit his lower lip.   
"Crap. I'm gonna go see them."   
"Their sleeping right now. How about tomorrow?"   
"Okay. I'm just gonna check on them first." Will smiled and gave a gentle peck on the cheek.  
"Hurry up then. Because someone owes me a little explanation tonight."  
"And that's not the only thing I owe you." Sonny winked and walked off leaving Will with an open mind. He closed his eyes for a minute before he went upstairs to check on them.   
They both shared a room for the time being. Both Ari and JR are inseparable for the past few years. No matter what the other she did, he would do it, and vice versa. They took care of each other when they needed it. But the best care that they could ever have was from Will and Sonny.   
They are their heroes, their everything, their protectors, and most of all their fathers. Ari and JR loved them so much that it was hard to know what it would e like without them. Even though JR was adopted, they are the first people that he thought of right away as his fathers.   
He never understood why his parents gave him up when he was just a baby. Maybe they were too young, maybe not. The first couple that adopted him wasn't the right one. At first, they treated him with kindness but somewhere along the road something went wrong. Let's just say that some things are better left unsaid.   
After he was brought back, that was when Will and Sonny came along. A few months before he started to adjust, he was feeling relieved. You don't expect to warm up to a couple in an instant after what happened. As a baby, you don't really understand everything around you. But, somehow it was fate that brought them to him.   
Sonny opened the door slightly, not to bring in any light. He moved to Ari's bed first and watched her sleeping like an angel.   
"Papa?" She whispered.   
"Hey, I thought you were sleeping?"  
"No. I was waiting for you to come home to see me."   
"I'm here baby girl. Try and sleep."   
"Okay. One more thing?"   
"What's that?"   
"I love you, you're the best in the whole wide world just like daddy. And I love you both times infinity." That brought small tears to Sonny's eyes.  
"And we love you both the same way." He gave her a goodnight kiss and was about to leave when he heard noise coming from JR too. He knew he wanted the same thing. Sonny grinned and held him in his arms and gently rocked him to sleep.   
"I love you both so much." Sonny whispered. With all my heart, he thought. He put JR back to sleep and soon enough, they were fast asleep. Sonny hiccuped a small sigh and left the room. He left the door slightly ajar and walked back to their room.   
"Everything okay?" Will asked.   
"Everything is perfect." Sonny grinned and crawled up to Will. He giggled and set his iPhone and book on the night stand.   
"What were you reading?"   
"Just a book."   
"I know that smarty pants. What's it about?"   
"It's not a kid book by the way if that's what you're thinking. It's about a couple finding their happily ever after."   
"Really? You sure about that?" Sonny found his way on top of Will, and touched his forehead with his.   
"Yes I am."   
"Good. Because I know that I found mine."   
"We both did. We found each other and the place we both belong."   
"The perfect place as best friends, fathers and as partners for life." Sonny kissed Will with every part of him. Life as they both know is perfect. The four of them together.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Will happened to be up before Sonny. Will was ever rarely up before Sonny. He walked into the kitchen as something crossed his mind which brought a smile.  
Sonny woke up as he felt a soft gentle kiss on his shoulder. He hummed with content before he turned around.   
"Morning." Will said. Sonny smiled up at him and wrapped his arm around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. The kiss lasted for about a minute until they found themselves out of breath.  
"Morning to you too." He raised himself up in bed just as Will leaned over to the side with a tray.   
"How about some breakfast in bed?" Will smiled. It was definitely one of the best mornings that either of them had woken up to. 

After their goodbye kiss and sending the kids to school, Will had the day off. He spent most of the day relaxing. There wasn't really much of a mess since Sonny had cleaned yesterday. It almost looked like there was nothing. Sonny is the kind of person that likes everything clean. Will, on the other hand, would make a small mess and he considered the place to be clean.  
Even if it was the tiniest thing, Sonny would still get it done. Will smiled at the thought of last night when their room was clean. But when Sonny had gone to the closet to grab something, let's just say some things are better left unsaid at the moment. At least they both got what they deserved last night. Will smiled bigger at the thought.   
His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a moving truck in the next house over. He thought that he would go there in the afternoon to welcome them and help them out if they needed it. 

Two hours later, Will woke up relaxed from a nap on the couch. He walked back towards the window and figured that he would see the new neighbours, seeing the truck was gone. He grabbed both a t shirt and a pair of sweats that he felt comfortable in and walked out.  
Will rang the doorbell once and heard footsteps scampering in different directions. He didn't notice that there was someone at the window watching him.   
When the door opened, he was shocked to see the one person who never thought he would see in a while.  
"Mom?"  
"Will? Oh my god. I'm so glad to see you." She grabbed him in a tight hug.  
"Me too. How... When did you guys get here?"   
"We got here a few hours ago. We didn't think that you would be here. Where's Sonny? Where's Ari and JR? You look great. How is everything going." His mom was throwing so many questions at him. She showed him in and they sat down.  
"Everything is great. We're doing great. I couldn't be any happier."   
"I can tell." She laughed and smiled at him. Whenever he told her about the kids and Sonny, his eyes would instantly sparkle with happiness. They talked for about fifteen minutes when Johnny, Sydney, and Allie came into the living room. They all ran straight towards him and bombarded him with questions.   
Will couldn't be any happier than to see his mom and the kids. It actually brought a few tears in his eyes.   
"William!" He looked up to see EJ and gave him a smile. He stood up ready to give a handshake, when EJ pulled him in for a hug instead.   
"Good to see you." EJ replied.   
"Good to see you too." Will quipped with a nod.   
"So, Will, would you like to tell us about this wonderful neighbourhood?"   
"Of course. Well there is this one neighbour. Lives right next door and has the most amazing kids and a perfect amazing partner I might add." They all knew that he was talking about him and Sonny. Sami playfully swatted his arm. Will just held his arms in surrender and laughed.   
"Oh you. So when am I going to see my beautiful grand kids?"   
"In about four hours. They're in school. Do you need help with anything?"   
"Thank you for the offer William, but we are good for now. If we need any assistance we will let you know. How about a cup of tea?" EJ came in.  
"I'd love that." Will spent nearly the whole day at their new house. Happy was a word that Will couldn't describe how he felt. He knew that Sonny was coming home early, so he could pick up the kids.   
"I'm so happy you're here mom."  
"Me too." He hugged her once again. And hugged his brother and sisters.   
"If you need anything, let us know. We are at your service." Will laughed at his remark.  
"We'll let you know." Will walked across their lawn and noticed that Sonny was home already. He was in the kitchen starting dinner. Will walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist while giving him light butterfly kisses on his neck and down his shoulders.   
"Where were you?" Sonny tried talking.   
"Next door. Oh, you will never guess who our new neighbours are." Will stopped with his ministrations and Sonny turned in his arms, with everything forgotten.  
"Who?"   
"My mom."   
"Are you serious?"   
"Yeah. And we can help them out when they need it."   
"I'm happy for you Will."  
"Me too. Oh and uh, they would have to help us out too. Especially with Ari and JR. And maybe we can spend a night or maybe two for ourselves." Will replied, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"I'd like that." They leaned in for a sweet gentle kiss. A small cry was heard and Will went to see. Carrying them both downstairs, he let them watch some tv before dinner. Will helped Sonny with dinner and set the table as well. They made conversation while eating JR being the loudest, flinging half of his food across the table, to try and get everyone's attention. Which all turned into a small food fight. They laughed their way into the tub, splashing Sonny. When he couldn't do it, Will came to the rescue but he was being splashed as well.   
After a long time of trying to get them to sleep, it took them nearly ten minutes. Sonny sat next to them reading them a story until they fell asleep. He kissed them goodnight and went back to Will.   
"I am the luckiest guy in the world." Sonny smiled. Will just grinned at him.  
"So am I." They got under the covers and held onto each other.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh my god. Sonny." Sami almost shouted and hugged him.

"It's been a while. When did you guys get here?"

"We got here yesterday. I didn't know that you guys would be here. But I'm happy. Now that we're neighbours."

"Me too." Sonny came along with Will to see his mom that morning. And boy, what a morning it was. The house became a mess in seconds, as the kids began playing with the toys.

"These two are adorable. They look like you each day Will."

"Thanks mom. But I won't take all the credit."

"They look like both of you. I'm so proud of you." Sami was close to crying when Ari looked up at her.

"Why you crying grandma?"

"Because, I am very happy."

"We more than happy too. Love you lots." She puts down whatever she was doing and went up to her and hugged her. They were surprised at her reaction.

"Papa still can't catch me." Ari ran around the room with Sonny right behind her. Sonny finally caught up to her and held her by her legs as she dangled upside down laughing.

"Hey Will, what do you think we should do with this one?"

"I think we should put them with the fish." Will came in as he was holding his sister the same way.

"No daddy." She screamed out playfully. Johnny and Allie caught up to them and playfully wrestled with each other on the floor. Johnny was in fits of giggles as Allie began tickling him. Will sat Sydney down as he went to get JR who wanted to be held.

"Hey you." Will cradled him in his arms. He had the biggest smile. Will could swear that he saw Sonny in his smile.

"Tickles for Sonny." Will heard one of his sisters shout. When he walked back into the living room, they were all on top of Sonny.

"Will, I need your help." He gasped.

"Sorry. But my hands are full." Will gave in as he laughed at Sonny trying to grab for air.

"Can't breathe." Finally, Sonny gained the upper hand as he began tickling Ari, then Sydney and the rest of them.

"Okay kids, that's enough for now." It took them about five minutes to finally stop. They were all gasping heavily. Sonny leaned against the couch and watched as Will was playing peek-a-boo with JR. He smiled remembering when they did that with Ari when she was just a baby. They still do that. It was out of habit that they would do that each time.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Sonny had the day off. Sami and EJ had given them the kids to look after as they each went job hunting. Sonny never took Saturdays off, but now he felt the need to do it. Spending the weekend with his family is more important.

Every now and then, he would check up on the coffeehouse in Salem. It was doing great and everything was a hit. Especially at the other side of town where they also expanded. The new Common Grounds in almost every place they expanded, is a bigger competition for others. Most people were actually beginning to get their coffee from them instead.

Sonny felt like he was in cloud nine. On certain occasions, he would sit back and contemplate at where he's at. And there is nothing that he would ever change.

"Being with you is the best thing ever. No other relationship that I have been in, could ever give me what you give me. And we gave each other the best thing. We have Arianna Grace in our lives. Like I said before, what's mine is yours and what's yous is mine. For the rest of the days of our lives, you have my heart, and I have yours."

Sonny thought to that day after Will had proposed to him. They were both on their knees staring intently at each other and from time to time, their gaze would fall on the others lips. They couldn't stop the smiles that they had for each other.

 

"So, what does everybody want for dinner?" Will asked. And he knew it was a mistake on his part.

"I want chicken."

"I want spaghetti." They were all shouting out random things.

"How about fish?" He looked at them smiling and they all gave a weird look.

"I have an idea. How about some grilled chicken breast and a salad. And after dinner we can go shopping and find snacks and eat them while we watch a movie." His ideas were always the best. They all agreed by shouting out at once.

"YES."

"You have no idea how much I love you right now."

"I think I do." They leaned in for a sweet kiss that lingered for a few minutes.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will."

Sonny started out on the chicken breast while Will started on the salad. They gave each of them a colouring book and pens and markers to draw with.

About an hour later, Will announced that dinner was ready and they raced each other. JR was up in his seat already, and ready to be fed. The chicken was cut into small pieces for them. They each talked about school and that they couldn't wait until school was done. Which was for a while.

They all chose the food they wanted as they went shopping. Will would occasionally sneak a healthy snack in the cart. There wasn't much considering.

"Uh, Will, it looks like half the store is in that cart." Sonny whispered.

"I know." Sonny explained to them that they can always come back and that the food is not going anywhere. They all whined, but eventually gave in. However, Will's food choices remained in the cart.

After they had settled down from all the chocolate, and the popcorn they had while watching the movie, they fell asleep. From being the cleanest, spotless house in the morning, it turned into a jungle of a mess.

As Will was cleaning up the rec room, he noticed the fruits and vegetables were left untouched. He just smiled and shook his head. He grabbed Ari carefully in his arms and put her to bed. He walked up to Sonny as he cradled JR in his arms.

"They looked like they had a lot of fun today."

"I know. I did too. And I know you did."

"You know it."

"I'm gonna check on my sisters and brother."

"Okay. I will be down in a minute."

"Okay." He kisses his cheek and went downstairs. Allie woke up before them and saw Will coming close to them.

"Hey, you're up."

"Yeah. Will?"

"What's up?"

"I really missed you. And I'm happy that we're here. Can we do this everyday?"

"We're neighbours right? We can do this any day." She smiled big and went up to him to hug him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Finally, an hour later, Sami and EJ came. Sydney and Johnny were still asleep, but they woke up ten minutes later when they heard voices. They were ready to go home, but they wanted to stay.

"How did everything go?" Sami asked happily.

"Everything went great. Tomorrow is your day to have our kids by the way. We let you have the whole day." Will smirked.

"Will Horton." His mom scolded.

"That's Will Kiriakis-Horton to you." She playfully slapped his arm. The kids stood beside them ready with their coats on.

"Thank you again for everything."

"Of course. Anytime." The five of them walked the few steps next door.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Just something that I have planned for us."

"Care to tell me?"

"Nope. That's why it's called a secret." Will walked off upstairs laughing. Sonny quickly followed him.


	16. Chapter 16

Things had been so perfect over the last few years. It was hard to believe how big Arianna and JR had gotten, how much they changed day by day. They are both the little miracles in their lives.   
Sonny and Will are prouder than they have ever been. It is amazing how much of their lives has changed in the first year since they met. It's hard for Will to remember back to when he was that scared; and insecure to have almost lost Sonny forever because he was too afraid to put his trust in their love.

Will paced the room a bit nervously. He never felt this nervous in his life. Well, not as nervous as he felt on their wedding. It was nearing Christmas soon and their anniversary was in one more month. This was only part one of their date, Will thought happily.  
Sonny was called in to check how everything was at work. Even though, he didn't want to be there, he kind of felt like he was neglecting work a bit. Sonny was putting a lot more hours into his work, but now with everything going on, work became less apparent to him.   
Sonny was filled with smiles all morning. He was more than just happy. There wasn't a word that described how much he valued Will. Not just as partners, but their friendship as well. He was caught in a daydream by one of his employees.  
"Sonny, you okay?  
"I'm fine. I'm more than fine actually."  
"I can tell. Will and your kids on your mind a lot lately. I'm happy for you."  
"Thank you."  
"I wish I had something like that."   
"You will eventually."  
"I hope so." She gave a hearty smile. Sonny was greeting his customers and serving them coffee while working on inventory. He was into his work that he didn't see Will coming in. The excitement in Arianna's voice brought him to reality and ran straight for him.  
"Hey, what are you doing here sweet pea?"  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you too." He gave her a big hug and kiss. He saw Will walking towards him with JR in his arms.   
"Hey." Will walked to him and kissed him.   
"Hey. What are you doing here?"  
"I thought I could come by and surprise you with the kids."   
"It's the best surprise yet." Sonny smiled big. A while later Sami came in and saw the four of them sitting happily.   
"Grandma." Arianna squealed and ran to her.  
"Hey." She wrapped her tiny arms around her legs. Sami held her up and walked the short distance to the table.  
"Wow. You young lady are getting more beautiful everyday. And apparently getting to be bigger each day."   
"Hey mom."  
"Hey Will. How's everybody doing?"   
"We are doing great." She sat down across from Will and bounced Arianna in her lap. The excitement ini her voice would have people turning and watching the four year old beauty.   
They sat there and talked for a while; remembering certain times together. From time to time, Sonny would get up to help at the counter when it got busy. It was then Will would take a good look at him. Seeing the happiness in his smiles and the laughter in his eyes. That was when he knew he made the right choices. Sometimes he still had his doubts, but it never took long for Sonny to make those doubts disappear.   
It was nearing Sonny's shift, and Sami was ready to take their kids; which meant they had the rest of the day to themselves.   
"You ready to go with grandma?" Will asked.  
"Yes." Ari replied happily and JR gave a big grin. He held onto Will for a few minutes longer, not wanting to leave.   
"You be good okay?"   
"Okay. Love you daddy. Love you papa." He replied happily and gave him a kiss.   
"Love you too pumpkin. Have fun." They watched them leave with smiles on their faces.   
"You ready to go?" Will then turned to Sonny.   
"I thought you'd never ask." Sonny took a Will's hand in his and kissed it and they walked out.


	17. Chapter 17

As he was getting ready, Will thought over how this was going to happen. His mind wandered into different thoughts, distracting him from what he was doing. He took his time getting everything right; making it one of the best dates.   
They've had many dates before when they were boyfriends. But even though they're married, it still feels like the first time. The first time sharing kisses, the first time in each other's arms. And each day their love is gets stronger.   
Will smiled when he saw Sonny coming in from his jog. He took that as an advantage and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt and leaned against the wall waiting with a heavy smile. When Sonny came in, he looked flushed. He was hoping that Will would be waiting for him. His hopes were high and saw him standing there waiting.  
"Were you waiting long?"  
"Nope. And besides, I love waiting for you." He walked closer to Sonny and apparently he had the same thing on his mind.

 

"I love this couch."  
"I do too. But it's time to get up." Will grinned and got up. It was nearly almost time when Will looked at the time on his phone. Well, there was just a little over an hour, but he wanted to get there early.   
"Do we have to?"  
"I told you. I planned out a surprise. And I can't cancel it. It took me a long time to do this right."  
"I'm sorry Will. You didn't have to do that."  
"Yes I did. I wanted to."  
"Well then, I guess that's the price I get for marrying the most amazing guy in the world."  
"Exactly." He smiled. He grabbed the blanket and his clothes and walked off. Will turned to look back at Sonny to see that he wasn't following him.  
"You coming?" He said teasingly.   
"I would. But you took my clothes with yours and the blanket." Will smiled big and wiggled his eyebrows at him and walked off. Just as Sonny was about to go after Will, he saw that Will must have left his boxers on the floor. He put them on and ran after Will up the stairs. 

 

"You ready?" Sonny came out looking amazing as always.   
"Ready as I'll ever be babe."   
"Okay. Let's go." Will took Sonny's hand in his and they left.   
It's amazing how you find yourself staring at the man you love and can't believe you both made it this far. And it's amazing how minds can wander from dreams and wishes and making them a part of reality.  
And the importance of sharing a dream or a thought between each other. That all has become a special routine for them; sharing the utmost and amazing love that they have between each other. Sonny knew that in his heart, he wouldn't trade a single moment - memory of him and Will together.  
They walked into the restaurant with Will leading the way to the table that he reserved at the end. He didn't mind if people stared or not, he just wanted it to be special. Will reached out for the rose that was on the table. Before they sat down he gave Sonny the rose.  
"One of the reasons why I love you so much is your smile. Whether if it's the morning or afternoon, or whatever time of day, I love seeing you smile. It takes away my worries. And makes me feel better." Will finished.  
"Wow." A small tear escapes Sonny. He took the rose and gently kissed Will before he sat down.   
"You know you didn't have to do this."  
"I know. But I wanted to. You have done so much for me. I'm only returning the favour." Sonny's hand found Will's on the table and entwined their fingers together.   
Dinner that evening went great. It was unexpected and Sonny was more than happy. Will pulled out another rose from inside his jacket pocket  
"Will..." Sonny protested but he wasn't listening.   
"Another reason why I love you so much is your laugh and your voice. Hearing you laugh, it makes me feel better. And hearing your voice next to me, tells me how lucky I am. And it makes me so happy."   
"Will, you have to know that there is no one that makes me happier than you do." Sonny smiled and Will smiled back. They left a generous tip before leaving. After dinner, the evening progressed into something more. As they drove back home, Sonny found a rose between their seats.   
"What's the reason for this one?"   
"That one would be because of your good looks and charm. After all these years, it still gets me every time."   
"Really?" Sonny smirked.   
"Oh yeah." They both laughed. They finally got home and walked into a candle lit house with music playing in the background. They were both stunned at how everything was set up.   
"I think mom went over the top."  
"You told her?"   
"I didn't tell her too much. I just told her to make it look a little romantic that's all."  
"A little?! I guess I bargained for more than I thought being with you."   
"Yes you did. Oh, this one is because you are the most amazing person in the world. As a best friend and partner." Will said coming up from behind him. Sonny took the rose with the other ones in his hand.   
They walked into the living room and there was two roses on the coffee table. Sonny sat down and relaxed and watched Will take one of them.  
"This one is because your friendship means the world to me. And this one, because your love means the world to me." Sonny leaned closer and wrapped his arms around him.   
"You mean the world to me." Sonny whispered. Will then led them into the kitchen and grabbed the one on the table.  
"This one is because you make the best food."   
"I wouldn't say the best." Sonny laughed.   
"Well, you still lack in a few areas." Sonny playfully swatted his arms.   
"I'm kidding. But you have won me over with your amazing skills. And I love that about you." Sonny held him close as they went upstairs. That was when Sonny nearly fell down on his knees and cried.  
"Will, I..."   
"Shh. I'm almost done." They walked into Arianna and JR's room where he held up two roses, each one on their beds.   
"You have put up with me for so long, and I still can't believe that you're with me. Of all the mistakes I have done you still forgive me. That's what I love about you. No matter what I have done wrong, or the fights that we sometimes have, you always forgive me. We have two amazing kids that I love deeply with all my heart. We did that. We gave each other a family that I will be ever grateful for."   
Then they walked into their bedroom. A beautiful setting that went beyond each of their imagination. Sonny stopped in the middle of the room and Will grabbed the rest of the roses. Giving a reason to Sonny why he loved him so much.   
"The reason for all this is because I wanted to. Sonny, I have more than thirteen reasons why I love you so much. And I wanted to express some of them with a rose. But the rest, is different.   
You have been patient with me and with my coming out. You have given me the best friendship ever. And I know that if I lost you, I don't know what I would do without you. And I don't want to find out. I love the way you love me, and I love how you put up with me. I love you so much."   
"I love you more than anything else in the world Will. More than you can you ever imagine." Before Will could say anymore, Sonny's lips were on his. They fell on top of the rose petal covered bed and forgot about everything else.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Will turned around in bed to find Sonny awake. Sonny took Will's hand in his and kissed it. 

"Morning."

"Morning yourself." Will gave a small chuckle and let Sonny run his hand on his face and gently cupped his chin and leaned in for a kiss. 

"That was one of the best surprises. Thank you Will. It meant a lot; you mean a lot to me." 

"You mean a lot to me Sonny. I love you so much."

"I love you too Will." They laid there side by side staring deeply into each other's eyes with so much love. 

"What do you want to do today?" Will broke the silence. 

"I don't know. But we do have the house and the rest of the day to ourselves. Since your mom and EJ are taking the kids to the zoo. But I could think of a few ideas." 

"So can I." Will wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. They both got up lazily out of bed as Will went to take a shower and Sonny started on breakfast. 

Their day started off slow, since they spent half of it in bed. Neither of them complaining about that. They held each other in their arms whispering sweet nothings, and repeatedly telling each other how happy they are. 

No matter how the days came, whether it was a fast or slow day, they enjoyed every minute of it together. It wasn't just about spending the time in bed, but spending it out in the park, or any other place. 

While laying in bed wrapped in Will's arms, Sonny had gotten a brief five minute phone call to common Grounds.

"Hey Will, I'm gonna check on the club for a bit. Come with me?"

"Sure." They made their way to the coffeehouse that Sonny expanded in the area. It wasn't far, but it wasn't too close. It was a fifteen minute drive from their house. It was a short while when they got there that they saw it was busy. 

The club looked almost similar to the one in Salem. It was very sophisticated and it made everyone feel home. Which is how Sonny wanted it. The CommonGrounds Club was shortened in abbreviation with TBD, with club right in the middle.

Sonny knew that he couldn't be ay happier than he is already; with Will by his side as his partner for life, and their two amazing kids right by his side. Life as they both knew was the best. 

"It's busy." 

"I know. I promise I won't be long. I want to spend the rest of the day just with you." 

"It's okay babe. Take your time." Will found an empty couch off to the side and sat down. 

Will looked around and surveyed the one of the busiest days that Sonny has had. Will was deep in thought and didn't realize someone sitting beside him and nudging him. He turned his gaze from Sonny and to the person sitting next to him. 

"Oh my god Will. I haven't seen you in a while. How's everything?" 

"Everything's great. Wow, it sure has been a while. I haven't seen you since high school. I can't believe it been that long." 

"I know. I've missed you. So tell me, how is everything? When did you get here?" Will chatted with his high school friend that he hasn't seen in a while. They talked a bit about the old times and catching up with a few other things. 

Sonny watched over from the counter as Will was getting into a conversation with an almost random person until he saw them hug. The club didn't seem busy as it was from before. He walked up to Will and padded his shoulder.

"Oh hey Sonny. This is my high school buddy. She is the best by the way."

"Thanks Will. I think you're the best too."

"Thank you." Will gave a big smirk which made Sonny laugh. 

"So you are the one who has stolen his heart. You two look really happy together."

"The one and only yes. And thank you. I would hang up the moon and the stars for him and that would still not be enough to love him as much as I do right now." Sonny replied turning his gaze back to Will who earned a kiss. 

Just then, someone had came p from behind Sonny and stood by his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her with a smile.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, this is my boyfriend. He's in between jobs right now, but we're doing good." He was tall and buff looking. Not really the type who would stay in a long term relationship. But he was handsome. 

"Nice to meet you." 

"You too." The guy had a firm handshake.

"I actually have a great idea. Why don't you guys come over for dinner sometime this week and we could catch up." 

"Sounds great. I'll call you. But we have to go right now, his mom just called and wanted to see him." 

"Okay. See you later." 

"See you." They were out in seconds. 

"So. Your high school buddy, huh." Sonny said a few minutes later breaking the silence. 

"Yeah. She had it rough back then in high school and at home. And I was there for her when she needed it."

"Also known as the most amazing and handsome guy I know in the world, who I love so much." 

"It seems to me that you have been hanging a lot more than just the moon and the stars." 

"Just for you. And by the way, I love getting lost in those beautiful blues eyes."

"Oh stop it Sonny." Will gave a hearty laugh.

"It's true. A single candle wouldn't be able to resist the blue spark from your eyes. I love you Will so much." 

"I love you too Sonny." 

"Come on let's go. They got everything under control. Besides I'm needed somewhere else." Sonny took Will's hand in his and they left the club. Happy, to be anywhere at the moment just as long as they were there together. Leaving trails of sweetness behind them. Giving other people hope that they could find a love like theirs.


	19. Chapter 19

The four of them had gone out all day. They spent the morning shopping for a thanksgiving feast. They all came back home exhausted from shopping. However, the same couldn't be said for JR and Arianna. They wore out both of their parents and talked their ears off. They let them walk next door and made sure they held on to each other's hands and didn't let go until they were inside. 

"Wow. That was exhausting." 

"Tell me about it." Will threw himself on the couch and Sonny followed. Will lifted his legs giving Sonny room and rested them on his lap. 

"When do you think we should start?" Sonny looked at him and rubbed his legs.

"Maybe in an hour or so? Oh, that feels good Sonny." He rested his head back into the couch pillow as Sonny continued to give him a massage. He removed his shoes and socks and gently massaged away the tension in his feet and felt them loosen. 

"Don't stop." Will moaned at the touch of Sonny's fingers. It didn't matter where his hands were, to him it felt good. Sonny shifted them both on the couch until he was lying on top of Will. Caught in the moment, they didn't realize that an hour has gone by. The sound of a phone ringing got them back to reality. 

"Don't answer. Let it go to voicemail." Will replied as they slowed on their kisses a bit. Sonny removed his lips from Will and attached them to his neck.

"Someone's greedy." 

"What, I can't have you all to myself?" 

"We have all the time in the world for each other." Sonny moved back up and his eyes met with Will's. The phone rang again, and this time Will answered. He groaned and whined at the loss of contact with Sonny. 

"Hi mom." 

"Was I interrupting anything?" 

"No." In his mind, he was screaming yes. 

"Good. Because I was thinking that if you need anything else, we can get it for you since we're shopping." 

"We already went shopping this morning mom." 

"Well, you never know if you've forgotten anything." 

"Anything else but junk food is fine. And no chocolate. Well, maybe but not too much." 

"You got it. Love you."

"Love you." Will hung up and sat there for a few more minutes before he got up. Sonny got up first and was in the process of picking up their clothes off the floor when he felt a pair of hands on his back sliding down to his waist. 

"You know, I'm happy that we're here doing this together. I can't believe it's almost been eight years we've been together for this long. And I'm thankful for having you and our kids in my life." Will replied. Sonny turned in his arms with a smile. 

"I feel the same way." They stood in front of each other with just there boxers and tank top. 

"We better get dressed and get dinner started." Sonny kissed him twice on the lips before they parted ways. They went upstairs and took a five minute shower and changed into different clothes. Sonny started off with the decorations and Will joined him. They talked and laughed as they went along. Just as they were about to start on the turkey, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Will wiped his hands on the dishcloth after he watched the lettuce. While Sonny was chopping away at the celery. 

"Daddy." Arianna jumped in his arms.

"Hi Will." 

"Hi mom. EJ. Come in." EJ nodded and came in holding Johnny. With Allie and Sydney right beside him.

"Did you have fun with Grammy?" Will laughed as Sami gave him a warning glance with a smile. 

"Yes. We went to the zoo. And I got to go up close." 

"Really?" 

"Uh huh. JR was scared of the monkeys." She said happily.

"I wasn't scared. I didn't want to go up close." They all walked in as the kids went downstairs to play. The adults moved to the kitchen as Sonny was just putting the turkey in the oven who was a humming a tune to himself. 

"Sonny." Although Will was enjoying the sight from behind, he needed him to turn around. He got up and turned to face Will. 

"Oh. Hi Sami." 

"Hi Sonny. What is that great smell in here?" 

"That is the candles that I lit. They smell like pine and some of them have a spicy smell." 

"Wow. Oh this is for you." Before taking her coat off she set down a bowl and a bottle of champagne on the shelf. 

"You didn't have to mom." 

"What, why not? These cocoa covered almonds are amazing." 

"So that's what they are." Sonny uncovered the bowl and got a whiff of the cocoa and what seemed like cinnamon. 

"Can I?" His fingers were inches away from one.

"Of course you can." Sami laughed at him.

"Oh god, this is so good." 

"So, William how is your writing coming along?" EJ asked after he took his and Sami's coat.

"It's going great. Thank you." While Will and EJ were in the den making conversation, Sami was in the kitchen with Sonny.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She watched him working off his skills in the kitchen. 

"Uh, sure." 

"You know, I'm glad that we're here. We rarely spent time together in Salem." 

"Me too. It's a town full of drama." 

"Ha. No kidding." A loud noise came from downstairs and tiny footsteps came running up. JR quickly ran into Will and rested his head in his lap and cried. 

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" He lifted him in his lap and sat him up. He shook his head not wanting to tell him. 

"It's okay Jackson. You can tell me. What happened?" 

"I dropped your favourite cup and Ari yelled at me. I'm sorry daddy." Will gently rubbed his back. His hands went back to covering his face and buried himself in the crook of his neck.

"It's ok Jackson. Shh." His favourite cup being the gold award he won for his writing as an outstanding achievement. He was proud that day. But nothing made him even more prouder than his two amazing kids and Sonny by his side. He moved them on the couch so he was looking at him. 

"Hey look at me." He said softly. He gently lifted his chin with his finger and looked in those deep beautiful innocent brown eyes. 

"It's not your fault okay. I'm not mad. Okay." He sniffled and wiped his tears with the back of his hand and quietly nodded. 

"I love you daddy." 

"I love you too. Now go get them ready for dinner okay? It's almost ready." He nodded once more and went downstairs. 

*. *. *

"This is amazing Sonny." 

"I know right? I make one killer turkey." They all laughed at him. They all sat together enjoying the dinner that Sonny made with Sami's help. 

"Daddy can me and JR be excused. We'll be right back." 

"Go ahead sweetie." He smiled at her lady like manners as she left the table. And when she held his hand, she was surprisingly forgiving. 

"She is becoming to be quite a young lady." EJ replied.

"Thanks. I just hope she doesn't turn out like mom though." 

"Hey! That was not funny." She threw a glance at him which was followed by a nervous laughter. Arianna and JR came bounding down the stairs, both holding two cards in their hands. She handed one to Sami and EJ and Jackson handed one to Will and Sonny.

"What's this?" Sami looked in her card first and was about to cry. 

"Remember when I asked you for papa's and your hand for something?" 

"Of course." He looked into his card and had the same expression. Four handprints were painted beside each other. Their hands overlapped in green, orange, red, and yellow paint; their names written on each hand. And on the bottom was written: 'Thankful for my family. For the perfect brother/sister and the best daddies in the world.' 

"It's beautiful Arianna." 

"We did the same with theirs too." She didn't shy away from telling them what was on her mind. 

"And we love it very much." EJ smiled at her. After dinner, the kids went back to playing downstairs. And the adults began cleaning before they sat down to relax.

 

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Sami offered to help and clean, but Sonny wouldn't let her. Will had done the same thing with Sonny and his mom and didn't realize that EJ started while they had a heated discussion. He tried clearing his throat a few times, but it didn't work, so he started cleaning. 

EJ gave the idea of all of them pitching in together. Will thought about it and eventually said yes. But in his mind, he didn't want his guests to feel obligated to work. After they finished, they all sat down in the family room having more than one conversation. 

When Sonny got up, he started on the coffee pot. He stood in the kitchen staring at the decorations that he and Will had done that day. He walked over to the refrigerator where he put the card. He couldn't stop his smile and a few tears when he saw the card. Even though every year was different, it was also special in every way. 

Although Sonny loved traveling, he loves his family even more. Sonny never thought in a million years that this would ever happen. And he has never been happier. His hands moved over to a picture of the four of them.

It was last year during Christmas. Arianna wore her favourite red and black striped dress that tied to the back with a bow. Her blonde curls reaching to her elbows. JR wore a matching suit as Will's along with the bow tie. They all stood by Santa at the mall for a family picture. This year, he knew was going to be special just like every year. 

"Hey Sonny, you okay?" He turned around as Will came up from behind him. He wiped away the small tears that were beginning to form.

"I'm more than okay." Will closed the gap between them with a hug. 

"Let's go back before they wonder what happened to us." He helped him bring in the coffee and the sweets. 

They moved from the intense conversations to something else. Will finally got the idea of bringing out monopoly and pictionary. It took them a while to decide when the three of them decided on pictionary instead. They were halfway into the game with Sonny and Will in the lead.

"Come on Sonny you can get this." Will encouraged Sonny as time was slowly running out. 

"You have twenty seconds." Sami shouted. He went through a bunch of different words in his head. This was one of his favourite games. He loves the guessing and the challenges. 

"Ten seconds." 

"Uh, business owner?" 

"Yes." Will exclaimed loudly.

"Really?" Sonny leaned in for a kiss. 

"Now that's what I'm talking about." 

"Wow Will. I don't know how you got business owner out of that." Sami looked at the picture and started laughing. 

"I'm not bragging, but I'm quite an artist." Will laughed. EJ rolled the dice next and picked the card.

"This one is for all of us." Sonny checked out the card as they both decided on what to draw. Sonny wanted it to be an easy one for Will. As soon as the timer was set, they began to draw. Random guesses were flying around until the right one came from Will.

"Love!" Will shouted. They high fived each other. 

"Aww. I love you too." They seemed as if they were sharing a secret between each other.

"That one was way to easy." Sami laughed as she was beginning to put the game away. They could hear the screams coming from downstairs, Arianna's being the loudest. Footsteps came running up the stairs and Arianna ran into Sonny's arms. 

"Woah there. You're getting big baby girl."He caught her and set her in his lap. He smoothed out her hair that she inherited from her dad gently. JR came from behind with his hands on his hips. 

"My turn with papa." Arianna shifted onto Sonny's other leg and JR joined on the other. The rest of the kids joined them. 

"So I think we should get going. It's getting late." EJ replied as he got up, Sami got up as well.

"We should. And we know that you have to get up early." She pointed out to Sonny. 

"I don't want to go mommy. We were planning a sleepover. " Sydney whined. 

"Next time okay sweetie? You three have school tomorrow and so do they. How about you do it on the weekend? There's still a few more days left. And you can have all the fun you want." Sami knelt eye level with her and straightened out her coat.

"Okay." Her voice sounded defeated but with little hope. Sonny and Will both walked them out. They were happy they got to spend this time together. They both had high hopes that they would do it again. And maybe, they would make a routine out of it. That was an idea that stuck with Will. After they said their goodbyes, Ari and JR grew tired. Sonny walked into the family room to get rid of the mess. 

"Don't worry about that Sonny. I'll get to it tomorrow." 

"That's fine. I don't mind doing it." 

"I know you don't. But it's already past your bed time mister and you work early tomorrow. Besides I don't want you to be late." 

"It's only nine o' clock Will. And I don't have a bedtime." 

"Yeah well. I have other things on my mind that will make you tired fast." Will said with the wiggle of his eyebrows. 

"Someone's eager to go to bed. At least let me help you put these away. Just so you don't have a lot to do tomorrow." He laughed as Will smacked him from behind. Will thought for a moment before he made up his mind.

"Fine." Will huffed. It didn't take them too long to finish. When it had taken them five minutes in the room, they decided to clean the kitchen as well. It took them fifteen minutes in all to finish.

"I think that's a new record." Sonny moved under the covers.

"I think so too. But I'm not looking forward to downstairs." Will slipped off his shirt revealing his toned body. 

"We can work on that together. Now bring that sexy body of yours right next to mine." 

"Mine is not that great." Will's insecurities were coming to him again.

"Oh come on Will. You have a body of a wrestler." 

"Really Sonny? You're exaggerating just a little bit." Will was beside Sonny under the covers. 

"I'm never exaggerating when I tell you everyday that I love you. And when I tell you that you're amazing. And no matter how old we get, nothing is ever going to change that." 

"I love you too." His voice cracked and was quiet. His hand gently caressed the side of his face before his lips touched his. Will cuddled closer to Sonny and wrapped his arms around him as they found their way to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

"I miss daddy." Arianna was cradled in Sonny's arms after they had a late dinner and a long shift from the Club.

"I know. Me too sweetie." He kissed the top of her head. Will was gone for two weeks at another signing for his book. And Sonny was at home almost everyday. But when he had to close late, he would sometimes bring the kids with him. And other times he would leave them with Sami and EJ.

"Can I sleep with you papa?" Arianna lifted her head and looked at him with her piercing blue eyes she inherited from her father. It was hard to resist those beautiful eyes.

"Of course you can honey."

"Me too?" JR replied next to him.

"You too. Now, how about you both get your pjs on and brush your teeth and we will get ready for bed." Sonny said.

"Okay." They both left, happy that they would sleep with him. Sonny sighed heavily as he pushed away the stress filled day and got ready to sleep with his two favourite people in the world. As soon as he closed the light to the bathroom, he looked towards the bed which was already uncovered and the blankets were a mess. He just laughed and shook his head at them.

"How about a story?" Sonny asked as he climbed into bed with them holding on to their favourite book.

"Yes." Sonny was settled in the middle with Ari sleeping on one side and JR was sleeping on the other. He was just a few pages away from finishing, when he felt their bodies slump against his. Sonny set the book on his bedside and closed the table lamp and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Sonny came home late and exhausted. He threw his coat on the chair in the kitchen, not bothering to hang it up. He figured that he could hang it later. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

He knew he didn't have to worry about Arianna and JR, as they were just next door. But to him, it felt far and he worried about them. Even without them, the house felt empty. He decided to call Sami just to check in on them. Even though he called about ten times today.

"They're doing fine." Sami got straight to the point.

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?" He chuckled.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you called fifteen times today to ask me that question. Wait, make that sixteen times."

"Okay, so I worry a little."

"A little? Has Will called?"

"Not today no. He will be back in a few days though."

"Okay. Well let me know when he calls. And don't worry, they'll be fine."

"I will. Thanks." He smiled into the phone. They both hung up at the same time. Sonny went upstairs to their bedroom and decided to take a shower to wash away the exhaustion. What he didn't know, was that there was someone in the house that he wasn't expecting.

As Sonny was taking his shower, he felt a cold breeze for a second. He turned around but the door was closed. He felt the water streaming on his face and he wiped his eyes open.

"Oh my god Will. You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing home so early?" Sonny shouted.

"Well that's one hell of a way to be greeted."

"I'm happy you're home. But you scared me." The water cascaded down between them.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you." The look in his eyes was a worried and defeated look.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. Now, come here and let me show you how much I missed you."

"Mmm. Gladly." He smiled and leaned in towards Sonny leaving no barrier between them.

They made their way from the shower to the bed not breaking the kiss. They smiled happily in the kiss, glad to finally be home.

"I thought you were supposed to be coming home in two more days." Sonny spoke through kissing.

"I was. But my flight came early and I was home sick. I missed my family so much."

"I missed you too. So much." Will chuckled as Sonny gently pushed him on the bed. He moved backward and Sonny followed him with a smile.

After two long hours in bed, Sonny had gotten up to grab two bottles of water to quench their thirst. They laid in bed talking and teasing and just staring at the other. They took a light nap, but they didn't realize the time when they woke up.

Sonny laid in bed thinking of the past couple hours. He smiled like a Cheshire Cat and snuggled deeply waiting for Will to come back from the bathroom.

"So, are you going to tell me how it went?" Sonny replied leaning on his arm. Will came back into the warmth of the bed.

"I thought you would never ask." Will laughed. He told him everything and each time there was excitement building in his eyes. Sonny loved seeing him happy.

"I'm getting kind of hungry." Sonny replied later.

"Me too." As soon as he said that, his stomach growled of hunger. Sonny's stomach followed.

"You sound like you haven't eaten in days."

"So do you. I'll go find us something to eat." Will pulled on his sweats and a t-shirt.

"You better hurry." Will just laughed at him and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, whistling and searched the refrigerator for something to eat.

"Daddy!" Arianna and JR screamed as they ran towards Will in a big bear hug. They didn't quite let him go just yet. They clung to him like glue. They walked home earlier with their heads hung low, sad that their dad wasn't home yet. It has been almost two weeks since Will has been gone.

"Oh. I missed you both so much." Hearing the shouts of excitement, Sonny pulled his clothes on as well and went to see the commotion downstairs.

"You were gone for too long daddy." Ari sniffled into his neck.

"I know sweetie. But next time, you're both coming too."

"And papa too?" JR looked at him. Will looked up into Sonny's eyes.

"And papa too."

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

It had been two long weeks without Will. Now that he was home, He loved being showered with hugs and kisses. Arianna clung to him like glue, not wanting to let him go.

The days soon began to get shorter and the nights were getting longer. The snow blanketed the grass and covered the roof. A wreath hung just above the doorknob that was half covered with the snow as well. Although Christmas was two weeks away, some people already had their lights out.

Legs were tangled in the covers finding some sort of friction against the other. Hands were gently touching and intertwining together.

"You know what today is right?" Will whispered to Sonny.

"I do." Sonny turned around and smiled at him. While the two of them were sitting on the couch under the covers; Arianna and JR were laying on their stomachs by the warmth of the fireplace watching television. Their feet dangled in the air and rested their chins on their hands. They giggled from time to time, alternating from whispering in each other's ears and watching the movie.

"It's hard to believe that Jackson is going to be nine in just a few more days."

"It is." Sonny felt his eyes tearing up a bit.

"Are you crying?" Sonny shook his head

"I'm just thinking."

"Of?"

"Of how we made it this far together. I love spending my time with the most amazing people that I love in the whole world."

"I love you too Sonny. So much." Will maneuvered his body until they were face to face and his lips locked with Sonny's in a passionate kiss. They gently rested their foreheads against the other. They turned back to look at their kids.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Sonny thought. But inside, he had a feeling he knew somehow.

"I'm not sure." They turned around to stare at their fathers and giggled again quietly.

"What are you two talking about?" Will got up and walked up to them.

"Nothing." Will picked up Arianna and she couldn't stop laughing as he spinned her around.

"Are you sure?" He tucked his arms around her waist as she hung upside down and couldn't stop her laughter.

"Alright, its bedtime munchkins." Sonny replied getting up from the couch as well and lifted JR up who raised his arms out to him to hold him. It was already ten thirty and he wasn't sure how they weren't tired.

"No. Can we stay up a little longer papa? Please?" Arianna asked, who was now wrapping her arms around Will's neck.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But it's getting late." She rested her head against Will's shoulder in defeat.

"Papa's right honey. And besides, you don't want the Grinch to steal your presents right? Because Santa got you something special this year."

"Really?" She lifted her head up in surprise. Which got Will smiling knowing that he said something right.

"Really."

"And me too right?"

"Of course buddy. Nobody could forget you."

"Can we sleep with you and papa? Please daddy?" Ari gave Will the sad puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist.

"Of course you can." They both jumped out of their arms so they could get ready to go to sleep. They quickly ran to their rooms getting their pajamas on and brushed their teeth so they could sleep with them. Will walked up behind Sonny as they made their way into their bedroom. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed the nape of his neck. Sonny held him close, not wanting him to let go.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too." They let go for a few minutes to change and cuddled in bed with Sonny resting on Will's arm and Sonny had his arm wrapped around his waist. They stayed like that for a while until they felt the mattress move under them.

"I'll race you." Ari said and they ran from their bedroom and into their parents room and jumped on top of the bed laughing. They crawled up on the bed snuggling right in between them.

"You two are getting to big to sleep with us." Will replied.

"Nope. I love sleeping with you and papa." JR quipped first.

"Me too." Ari agreed as she snuggled deeper into Will's side. They each said their goodnight's and I love you's and they fell asleep. They were tucked right in between with Will and Sonny's arms wrapped around two little bodies and their hands met in the middle intertwined together.


	23. chapter23

Sonny came home late that night missing everything. As soon as he came in, he saw that Will was finishing cleaning up the mess from the birthday party. He finished putting away the dishes and moved to finish off the living room. He swiped away any oncoming tears from his eyes. He didn't bother looking up.

Sonny hung up his coat and set down his bag. He sighed softly as he watched Will. He turned to hear footsteps of the dog coming downstairs and greeted him. After petting him a few times, he walked towards Will.

"Will?" He looked up towards Sonny for a few seconds and walked away.

"Will, babe, talk to me please. I'm sorry." Will turned around and faced Sonny.

"Really Sonny? You're going to apologize to me? I'm not the one who needs apologizing. And it's not going to do anyone a world of good." Will was about to turn around, but Sonny stopped him.

"Will, please. Just tell me what I can do." He took a hold of Will's hand. He brushed the back of his hand with his thumb and gently laced his fingers between his. Will thought for a moment. As he stood there in front of Sonny, he wanted to forgive him. But a part of him was telling him not to.

"I'm sorry Sonny." Will slipped his hand away and turned around. Sonny just watched him walk away. He felt stupid for doing what he did. And he couldn't understand why.

Sonny sighed quietly and hung his head low as he went upstairs. He checked in on Arianna and JR. He gave a short smile and closed the door quietly. He went to his and Will's bedroom and closed the door. After brushing his teeth and changing, he went under the covers and grabbed the book that was next to him on the night table.

He looked up and saw Will coming in. He set the book down, trying to get in more than just a sorry. But Will didn't say anything, let alone look at him. He watched as Will grabbed his pillow and a blanket from their room and left.

Will set them out on the couch and rested for a bit. He flipped through the channels aimlessly, with nothing to watch. There wasn't anything good on. He flipped through a few other channels and caught an old episode of Lost.  
He let himself get carried away as it was an episode from the fifth season and it wasn't that great as the first three were. His mind wandered off into the morning when they woke up.

 

He was the first one to wake up. He jumped out of bed and into his parents room. He crept up in between them and wrapped both his arms across the other. He faced towards Sonny, giggling softly. Sonny opened his eyes slowly and groggily.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing up so early huh?" Sonny lifted up in bed bringing him fully into his arms.

"I couldn't sleep." Jackson said with a huge grin.

"I bet I know why." He snuggled closer to Sonny.

"I love you papa."

"I love you too buddy." Will woke up next to find the two of them fast asleep. He sighed softly and a huge smile crossed his face. Hearing him wake up, Sonny's eyes blinked and looked over at Will.

"Good morning."

"Morning." They both whispered softly.

"He takes after you, you know." Will laughed quietly.

"I know."

"I'm going to put him back to bed. It's still early." Will lifted JR into his arms and took him to his bedroom.

"Happy birthday buddy." Will whispered as he set him under the covers. Now that Will was awake, he had other things on his mind as he went back to their bedroom. He crawled up to Sonny who was still awake.

"You know I have a hard time falling back to sleep after I wake up." Will laughed softly and with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He leaned down to kiss Sonny who silently agreed. The sheets covered them from head to toe.

A few hours later, they both woke up once again with Will resting against Sonny's chest. And his arm encircled his body. He lifted his head and looked at Sonny with his blue adoring eyes.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too." Once again, they felt someone crawling in between them. They laughed quietly.

"I wonder who that could be." Will got up and faced JR who giggled softly.

"Come here you." He brought him between him and Sonny. He cuddled close to them. Arianna came in next, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and jumped onto the bed. She moved to Will's side as he hugged her tight.

The kitchen was a mess as the four of them tried baking a cake and making cookies. JR was excited when he got to help Will. Arianna wanted to help as well, and soon enough Sonny joined in as the flour was on them instead of in the bowl.

"Will, you missed a spot." Sonny replied laughing as he was getting rid of what was on his face.

"Where?" It was at that moment he had a chance. He moved his lips to his nose.

"Right here." He mentioned every time and kissed away the remaining chocolate mess on his face. His lips moved to Will's lips and their mouths moved in rhythm. They stopped and rested their foreheads against the other.

"If we're going to be doing this every time we make something, I think we should bake everyday." Will laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Daddy look." Arianna said as she stood off to the side admiring her own skills. There was about eight perfectly made cookies on the pan ready to be baked. There wasn't that much, as they kept on eating the cookie dough.

"Those are perfect honey. Ready to put them in?"

"Yes." She exclaimed happily. He set the oven on and put the timer on. She ran off to her room excitedly and came out followed by JR who couldn't stop laughing. They both made their way downstairs chasing after the other. Sonny just chuckled at them. He turned over to Will who had his back to Sonny and faced the oven. He wrapped his arms around him, and Will gladly invited the warmth and leaned in his embrace.

"Why don't I just buy a cake and I'll get whatever you need." Sonny replied as he kissed the back of Will's neck. Will closed his eye, loving the feeling.

"That sounds like a good idea. And then I'm going to be needing you after." Will said as he pushed himself against Sonny.

"Mmm. I like the sound of that." They laughed quietly.

"I'll be back."

"Okay." Sonny grabbed the keys off their hook. He gave Will a quick kiss and left. The door closed and opened five seconds later.

"You forget something?" Will shouted from the kitchen.

"No. But I came right on time. What is that smell?" Will turned around and saw his mom instead.

"Oh, hey mom. That is actually the smell of the cookies that we baked." He took them out and they were perfect.

"Woah. Those are huge. Did you seriously make these?" She reached to grab a piece from one and it crumbled.

"Yeah. Well, we all did." She laughed at him. He looked over the counter and saw the six bags that covered it.

"Seriously mom? What is all this?"

"Well, I bought a cake, some candy, and a few presents and..."

"Wait, did you say you bought a cake?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Sonny went to get one."

"Oh. I guess he will have two birthday cakes."

"Grandma!" JR jumped into Sami's arms.

"Hey. Oh your getting big. Guess whose birthday is today?"

"Mine!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yes it is."

"Did you get me something?"

"Jackson." Will scolded him giving a stern look.

"Sorry." He put his head in his hands.

"It's okay. And I did get you something but it's a secret for now. Okay?" He nodded and he quickly put on his happy smile.

"Grandma!" Arianna came running up to Sami. She set JR on the counter and grabbed Ari in her arms.

"Hey sweetie." Will smiled at the three of them as they walked into the living room to play. He stayed in the kitchen for a while thinking about earlier. He looked up at the clock as Sonny should be home by now. His forehead creased as he began to worry.

"Oh mom. What have you done now?" He thought aloud when he heard a loud scream coming from inside. He just shook his head and went to see what was going on.


	24. Chapter 24

Before he left, he watched Sami going into their house as he got into the car. He drove to the nearest store to find what he needed. He grabbed a few snacks, some drinks and found the perfect cake. It was an all chocolate vanilla cake covered with Oreo cookies and vanilla icing.

He smiled happily as he left the store. A small part of him was sad. Even though JR's birthday was today, he knew he wasn't always going to stay the same age. Sonny wanted to spend most of his time with his kids and with Will. Just as he put the car in gear and head home, his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi Sonny. Sorry to bother you. Is this a bad time?"

"Of course not. What's wrong?"

"Well, we're out of coffee and the cappuccino machine isn't working and it's busy."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. See you." They both hung up. Sonny sighed heavily. He didn't want to go in to work. He had the day off for a reason. He left the store parking lot and went to the Club.

"Oh Sonny thank god you're here."

"Is everything okay?" He walked inside quickly and moved behind the bar looking for the problem.

"We got more coffee. So that's a good thing. The machine still isn't working. I tried everything."

"Okay, uh, I will fix that. You and Ryan can help the customers."

"Ryan left about an hour ago."

"Okay, we'll figure it out. Yeah, we'll figure it out." After an hour and a half of serving customers and fixing the machine, Sonny walked to his office and sat down exhausted. He rested his head in his arms and closed his eyes for a bit. After a few minutes, he lifted his head and his eyes caught the picture frame. He lifted it up and smiled. The four of them standing together happily. A small smile formed as he stared at it.

"I'm so sorry Will. I'm sorry too buddy. I promise I will make it up to the both of you." His hand traced over Will's figure. It was his smile he fell in love with second. And the sparkle in his eyes third, followed by his laugh. But what he loves the most about him, is his easy going personality and his trust.

He put the picture frame down and took out his phone from his pocket. He noticed that Will called him five times. He left only two messages. He didn't remember hearing his phone ringing. Just before he called him, he saw that his ringer was off and it was on vibrate. He tried calling Will a few times, he never answered. It kept going straight to voicemail.

"What have I done?" He sighed once more and buried his head in his hands. There was a light knock at his door taking him out of his trance.

"Sonny. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is just peachy." He got up from his desk. His employee walked in worried.

"Why don't you go home. I can take care of everything." He smiled at her.

"Is it busy out there?"

"No. It died down a bit. So it's fine." They both left the office and Sonny surveyed the room. There were some customers sitting drinking their coffee by themselves or with a friend.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course. If I need anything, I'll let you know."

"Okay. Thanks Corey."

"You're welcome Sonny." Sonny left with slight hope in his steps.

He made it home on time. But when he checked the clock, his hopes were dashed. It was already ten o' clock, and he knew it was too late. He just hoped that the gifts he had for them would make it up for lost time. When he walked inside, the first thing he noticed was a dog walking up to him. Something that JR has always wanted and got for his birthday. He pet him a few times and looked up. Facing Will who was busy cleaning.

He watched as Will moved from the kitchen to the living room. And saw him quickly wipe away any oncoming tears. He stopped in front of Will trying to make him understand.

"Will, please. Just tell me what I can do." He took a hold of Will's hand. He brushed the back of his hand with his thumb and gently laced his fingers between his. Will thought for a moment. As he stood there in front of Sonny, he wanted to forgive him. But a part of him was telling him not to.

"I'm sorry Sonny." Will slipped his hand away and turned around. Sonny just watched him walk away. He felt stupid for doing what he did. And he couldn't understand why.

"Will." He tried getting him to look at him, to hear his side. But Will wasn't having any of it. He was ignored the whole time. With a defeated look, he slowly walked upstairs filled with hurt and regret.

He walked beside JR and Arianna's bedroom. He peeked in on them and a small smile formed. He gently closed the door and walked into his bedroom. He tried in countless ways in his mind to get Will's forgiveness.

He laid in bed, pretending to be reading his book. When he saw Will come in, he looked at him for a few seconds. Although, Will was trying to hide his feelings from Sonny, he never hid them that well. Their eyes locked, no words between them. Will grabbed his pillow and a blanket in silence and left the room.

Sonny sighed and put the book away as he lost interest. Sleep was taking on a toll for him. He tossed and turned with every restless second. He got up and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He turned on the cold water and watched it run down the drain; with the same feeling coursing in his body that's draining on its own.

He looked up and stared at his own reflection. A reflection of sadness and hurt. But beneath all of that, he could see that reflection of his young and vibrant self. Remembering those days waking up next to Will wrapped in his arms. And loving every minute and every second of being with him. Remembering those easy days where only the four of them mattered, and work was least important.

When he couldn't get much sleep, he walked downstairs for a glass of water. He passed by the living room and saw Will sleeping on the couch. His sleeping figure tired from the days work. Sonny walked up to him and watched him sleep for a few minutes. He took the remote and shut the television off since Will was fast asleep.

Will stirred and rested his right arm above his head with the other around his middle. Careful not to wake him up, Sonny gently brushed his hand into his hair.

"I love you Will, so much. I'm sorry for not being here. It was never in my plans to do what I did today. It will never happen again. I promise you. I will do whatever to make it up to you." Sonny leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. He got up and wrapped the blanket around him as it was falling off.

He returned back to bed with a glass of water in his hand. He switched on the bedside lamp and grabbed the book beside him. It wasn't just any book really. It was the one that Will had gotten published. About the difference between love and being in love; the difference between a dream and a wish. And also being a part of each other and sharing it all together.

Feeling his eyes drifting out, Sonny set the book back. Letting sleep take him eventually. He just hoped and wished that Will would forgive him soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Will woke up with an ache in his back. That was the last time he was sleeping on the couch. The memory of last night came all rushing back to him. He felt the whisper of a kiss that Sonny left behind. He smiled softly and remembered what he said to him.

Even though he should be mad at Sonny for doing what he did, he couldn't stop but wondering. Wondering about mistakes, little accidents, and the big or small fights. They always forgave each other, and that's what they needed; is forgiveness and honesty.

"I love you too Sonny." He left the pillow and blanket on the couch and went upstairs. He stood just right outside the bedroom door as he heard laughter.

Sonny woke up with a pounding headache that morning. His hand moved beside him and the memory of yesterday came flooding back to him. He tried getting up, but his head wouldn't move. The glass of water didn't work last night, so he grabbed a bottle of beer instead. Boy, that was a mistake. He got up to take a shower, getting rid of all the stress that he was carrying.

Sonny quickly put his clothes on and went to try out his apology. He looked over Ari's bed and saw that she wasn't there. He walked over to JR and found him already up.

"Morning buddy." Sonny slipped next to him and gently whispered.

"You missed my birthday." He rubbed his eyes with the back of his arms.

"I know and I'm sorry. But you know what?"

"Did you still get me something papa?"

"Of course I did. I would never forget. In fact I have it here with me."

"Really?" His eyes went wide and gave a big grin.

"Really. Can I get a big hug first?" JR didn't have to think twice. He threw off the blankets and threw himself in Sonny's arms. He wrapped his arms around his tiny body.

"I'm so sorry. But I promise I will make it up to you okay. I love you so much. More than anything."

"I love you too. Papa?"

"Hmm."

"You're squishing me." Sonny let his grip loosen. He looked into his eyes that were a mirror of his own. Sonny ran his hand through JR's messy hair similar to his when he would wake up to a lazy day. He set him back down on his bed to give him his gift.

"You ready?"

"Yes." His eyes sparkled with anticipation. Sonny set the wrapped box in front of him and JR quickly teared at the paper that covered it. His eyes grew big at the present in front of him. He jumped into Sonny's lap and hugged him tight.

"Thank you papa. I love it."

"I'm glad you love it."

"It's the best gift ever."

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Sonny whispered softly.

"Can I try this first thing today?"

"Of course you can." Arianna came back to the bedroom and ran into Sonny's arms with the dog trailing behind. All four of them sat on top of the bed. It was at that moment Arianna sounded a little more her age.

"Papa?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Why aren't you and daddy sleeping together? Did you do something wrong?" The air was stiff in the room. It felt just a little bit claustrophobic. He pulled her in his lap and brushed her hair to the side. He tried to come up with something believable.

"Sweetie, sometimes grown ups have arguments. We don't always agree on everything."

"Is that why daddy slept on the couch?"

"Yeah." He felt a lump in his throat.

"I think daddy will forgive you." JR quipped.

"I hope so." The silence filled the room which was then followed by a bark from the dog. Who was starting to feel left out.

"And what about you huh?" Sonny replied and they all laughed.

"Grammy got him for my birthday."

"I can tell. Does he have a name?"

"Yes! His name is Badger." The husky dog wagged his tail at Sonny happily as he was petting him. The dog pushed him over until Sonny was on his back on the bed and started licking his face. Both Ari and JR laughed at him as he tried getting up.

"Tickles for papa." They both screamed as they landed on him. Pushing the dog away in process. He jumped off and ran out. Sonny gained the upper hand and flipped them over as he tickled them.

"Okay, that's enough. I'm all tickled out." He laid on top of the covers of the bed and they both snuggled right beside him.

"I'm hungry." Ari replied.

"Let's go get something to eat." The three of them got up, with JR on his hip and Arianna walking by his side. As soon as they left the room, Will was noticed just outside who was just turning away. But, Sonny caught up to him.

"Why don't you both meet me downstairs in the kitchen okay?" They both nodded. Sonny set JR down who walked beside his sister. Will turned around once again, but Sonny latched on to his arm.

"Will look at me please. I don't like this silent treatment. And I know it's a little awkward right now. But I want to clear the air between us. I never got the chance to explain to you, and I want that chance. Please." Will just stared at Sonny with hurt and regret.

"We'll talk later." Sonny looked at him with love in his eyes. At least he's getting some where.

"Thank you Will." His hand move up and down Will's arm and laced it into his. He gently squeezed back with assurance. Will did the same. The sparkle coming back in his eyes.

"I made coffee." Will said in an almost hushed tone. They unlaced their hands as they walked downstairs behind the other. Sonny followed him with a grin on his face. Now all he had to do, was to make things right.


	26. Chapter 26

The four of them spent part of the morning together. They enjoyed a cup of coffee and breakfast and making small talk. Sonny felt the need to brush his leg against Will's from time to time, and Will didn't move away nor did he acknowledge it.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can we go next door, please?" Arianna begged.

"Of course you can." Will brushed her hair back and gently brushed a few strands behind her ear.

"Yes."

"Can I take my game too?" JR asked.

"Yes you can."

"Cool. Johnny will probably like it." The two of them ran upstairs to get dressed and ready. Will turned to Sonny and was about to tell him something. But Sonny beat him to it.

"I know you're going to be busy. So I will let you go. And I'll take them in a bit. Then we will definitely be talking later." Sonny leaned closer to Will, letting his lips gently brush against the lobe of his ear. Will shivered at the touch. He moaned quietly, beating himself up inside.

"Okay. Thanks." Will whispered. He got up and was about to clean, but Sonny stopped him once again.

"I got it. Go get ready." He gave him a small smile and Will returned it. After Will left, Sonny silently laughed in excitement.

"Be good for Grammy okay?"

"Yes papa." Arianna and Jackson sighed as they heard this millions of time. The door opened and Johnny greeted them.

"Look what I got for my birthday." Jackson held up his gift.

"Cool. Let's go try it out." They both ran upstairs. Sami rushed to the door and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Sonny. Come in." The duo walked in. While Ari went upstairs in search of Sydney and Allie, Sonny joined Sami.

"So, how's everything?"

"Everything's good." He gave a small nod with a half a smile.

"Oh please. I don't believe you. So, come on tell me."

"Everything is fine."

"You know if you don't tell me, I'm going to have to ask Will." He decided for a few minutes and finally gave in.

Will sat there with a blank screen in front of him. He wasn't getting anywhere. He tried to think of numerous ways that it was going to play out. He rested his head in his hands and groaned softly. When he looked up, the picture caught his eye.

He picked it up and grazed his thumb along the handsome picture of Sonny. He smiled at a thought that crossed his mind. He put the picture down and gave a quick stretch before he got to typing.

"I believe you Sonny." Sami said as he finished explaining everything to her.

"Do you think he will?"

"Of course. It's just going to take time. Believe me, I would know. I made a few of those mistakes."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Come here." They both got up and hugged.

"I better get going."

"Okay. But if you need anything you will let me know right? We're family." They walked out to the front door.

"I will."

"Papa! Papa!" Arianna screamed into his arms.

"What is it sweat pea?"

"Can I stay over and have a sleep over? Please?" She gave him those eyes that he fell in love with. And that sweet smile that he could never say no to.

"It's okay Sonny. I can handle it. They'll be fine."

"You sure?" Sami nodded. She took Ari in her arms.

"Thanks papa."

"Your welcome. Have fun okay?"

"I will papa. Love you."

"Love you too." He kissed her cheek before he left.

"And thank you again for everything"

"Anytime."

Sonny walked into their house and threw the keys in the bowl by the front door. He blew out a sigh of relief.

"Okay. I can do this." He checked the time and it was half an hour to noon. He decided to start on an early dinner.

It was six o' clock when Will got home. Het set his keys in the bowl and hung his coat up. He could instantly smell the aroma of his favourite food being drifted from the kitchen. He walked all the way inside, and gasped at the sight in front of him. Instead of the kitchen lights, it was bathed in candle light. The blinds were drawn closed and their favourite music drifted in the spacious room.

As Sonny was taking out the food from the oven, he turned around to see Will. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to Will. It felt awkward just standing between each other, not knowing what to do.

Will didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned in for a hug. Shocked, Sonny felt all his nerves disappear in that hug in which he returned. They stayed like that a little longer.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain."

"It's okay. It's my fault. I should have called you first thing."

"I know. But it still feels like my fault." They released each other from the hug.

"Look at me Will. None of it was your fault." Sonny held Will's face in his hands. He brushed away the tears that formed. They leaned forward, both feeling the ghost touch of their lips together.

"I made your favourite." Sonny whispered.

"And it smells good. Let's start with that first." Sonny brought out the appetizers first. It was only a three course dinner, but it was amazing. The main dish followed after, and the desert was saved for last.

"I want to start first by explaining everything." Sonny replied as they sat across from each other. Will reached out to him and squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"After I bought everything, i was about to come home, but I got a call from work. And it was so busy, there was no coffee and some of the machines weren't working and it took forever to get them going. I swear I would have called you when I had the chance.  
"And I didn't realized that you called me, because my phone was on silent and I had it on vibrate. And I didn't feel my phone vibrate. And I assumed that you didn't want to talk to me anyways." Sonny paused to get a reaction from Will.

"First of all. You didn't know how I was going to react. And secondly, I believe you."

"Really?" Sonny's eyebrows shot up.

"Really."

"I thought you were going to start to get angry with me and I thought you wouldn't believe me. I had a conversation with myself all day trying to think of different ways. But it always ended up as you and me fighting."

"i was angry at first, but I know you didn't do it on purpose. But next time, let me know if something like that happens again."

"I promise."

"Good."

"So you're not angry with me?"

"I could never be angry with you babe."

"Good." Sonny repeated with a smile.

"That was an amazing cake. If that's your way of an apology, then you can help me work off the calories."

"Oh I plan on it." Sonny laughed as he took the dishes and the forks away and began to wash them. Will walked up from behind him and closed the faucet. Sonny turned around to face him, and they were inches apart.

"Why don't you leave those for now." Sonny nodded. He wiped his hands on the dishcloth and let Will walk them backwards up the stairs. The candles that were lit in the kitchen were blown out, except for the ones in the bedroom.

"I want to make you feel good tonight." Will nodded heavily. Sonny's breath ghosted along Will's skin.

"I want you Sonny. I missed you."

"I missed you too." The shirts were discarded. Sonny let his hands trail along Will's body. From his well built chest, to his toned arms, all the way down to his waist. He hugged him from the waist as he gently and slowly got rid of his pants and boxers all in one motion. Will gasped at the softest touch and he felt his body coming to life.

"Sonny." Will looked in his eyes and he saw pure lust. Their lips crashed heatedly and they gently fell against the bed. Sonny's body on top of Will. He got rid of his clothes and climbed back on top of Will.

He first kissed his lips, moving with a slow gentle rhythm. Then, he moved to his neck, sucking a love bite in the groove. He moved lower until he was moaning silently.

"Sonny, please." He knew he teased him long enough. He took him all the way and Will gasped.

"Oh god." He moaned at the feeling of having Sonny sucking him. When he thought that was it, Sonny only pushed deeper and Will screamed. He lifted himself up and was eye level with Will. He saw the pure love and admiration. He saw the need and the want in those deep blue eyes.

"I love you Will so much."

"I love you too. I need you Sonny. Please."

"Shh. I got you." Sonny lined himself with Will and gently pushed deep inside.

"Oh, god. Please don't stop."

"That's not in my plan tonight." Their lips reached each other hungrily. Sonny moved one hand between them and squeezed Will. They began matching in rhythm as they moved slowly at first and went faster. Will pulled himself on top of Sonny and looked down at him.

"Did you have any other plans tonight?"

"No."

"Good." Each time Will pushed himself up, he quickly drove down harder and more deeper. His head was pulled back in pleasure as he rode Sonny and Sonny had his hand wrapped around him.

"Sonny, I'm gonna..." He let himself go and squeezed around Sonny who let himself go inside of him. They collapsed beside each other, breathing rapidly.

"That was amazing."

"It was. Ready for another round?"

"Are you sure you're not tired Will?"

"Nope. I'm just getting started." Will straddled his way on top of Sonny ready for his turn.


End file.
